Forgotten
by Ay Hua
Summary: What does it take to be the true you? How far do you have to fall to get back up? VxM, WxMi, KxOC
1. Lost Lovers

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Author's notes: this is going to be a mixing of the anime and the manga, more manga then anything, so please don't be too confused. This will start at episode 23 where the group is beginning to break up, and I'll be bouncing about after that. Main pairings will be Vash and Meryl, Millie and Nick, Knives and an OC. Also I have seen in other FF that has Meryl with violet eyes as well as grey. I personally like grey so I'm going to have her with grey. So please be kind and thank you.

Lost Lovers

Millie sat on the floor of the dirty hotel room while the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the once still town. The high noon sun beat in through the filthy glass, faintly illuminating the darkened room. Millie's head was cradled on her knees, fear holding her still.

Meryl reached out for her friend but found that nothing she could possibly say would help her. She had awoken to find Millie had spent the night with Wolfwood and she could guess what had occurred between the two. Meryl was never one to know how to aid someone in their time of need so she sat by her friend trying to be a physical comfort if not an emotional one.

She was frightened as well, neither of them knew what was going to happen, but there was blood being shed and it could be that of Vash or Wolfwood, no one knew.

Just as suddenly as the rain of gunfire began it ended. Meryl looked to the window, her mind half expecting a victory sign to come floating by, expressing the winning side. Looking back at Millie and seeing the larger woman still frozen, Meryl rose. She slowly crept to the window taking a quick glance and seeing no gung-ho-guns entering the hotel; she opened the window and leaned her head out.

She glanced back at Millie expecting her to come and look as well, but found that the poor woman would not budge from her position on the floor. Looking back out she closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind - trying to sense that things were all well. She took a sharp intake of breath as her eyes flew open, something was wrong - someone was fading. She looked back at Millie, and stifling a call to her friend she climbed out the window. The action caught Millie's attention and she rushed to the window that Meryl had just vacated.

"Sempai!" she yelled as she watched Meryl jump from rooftop to rooftop, wonderment in her eyes, she hadn't know Meryl was able to do that. Dismissing her amazement, Millie turned and raced after her friend, her fear suddenly forgotten.

----

Meryl looked from one building to another as she leaped nimbly from each roof. She came within four houses of where Vash was and noticed the faint blood trail that would lead her to the fading life. She ran past Vash across the roof behind him, at top speed, hoping that he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings and would not notice her shadow.

----

Vash sat, while his mind spun in turmoil. He knew where Nick was going, the church was close and he needed to be near to his god if he was to die. Vash had seen it when Nick had walked by him only moments ago. Nick knew he was dying and he wanted to be somewhere he felt content, and who was to argue with that. Vash sighed thinking that he should go get Nick's body soon when he noticed a shadow pass him. The sun was to his back and his own shadow lay upon the hard desert ground. He was on his feet instantly, turning and looking above him, but there was no one there. Vash scratched his head; he swore the shadow that he had seen was that of the insurance girl, Meryl. But how could it be? She was in the room with Millie. Millie…how was he going to tell her about Nick? He knew they had spent the night together; his death was going to tear her apart.

----

Meryl sighed thankful that Vash had not followed her. She made her way slowly into the church. The door was ajar and the moment that she entered she was greeted with the cool air that had been kept in the stone building. There at the end of the walkway was Wolfwood, his body before the alter as if in prayer. His head was bent low on his chest and his Cross Punisher was leaning against his shoulder. Meryl sprinted to him her hands reaching, looking for a pulse. Finding a faint one she pushed aside the Punisher and let it fall heavily to the stone floor. She took Wolfwood's weight and lay him down. Blood still continued to seep from his wounds. Meryl pulled a small pocketknife from her boot and slit a deep cut into the palm of her left hand, allowing the bright red fluid to run from her wound onto the numerous wounds that littered Wolfwood's body. She set her hand over his chest and closed her eyes. The light that emanated from the church would have rivalled that of the suns, but there was no one to see it.

----

Vash was still standing wondering what and how to tell Millie when she came running towards him. Grief and fear etched on her features.

"Mr Vash! Mr Vash have you seen sempai? She ran out of the room and I can't find her…Mr Vash…where's Nick?" her voice shook, she looked about ready to collapse but her need to find her 'sempai' out weighted her body's desire to feel grief.

Vash shook his head and looked to the dirt, his eyes far away.

It was then that Millie noticed the blood trail and began to follow it. Vash reached out to stop her but she was running full tilt looking for her precious priest. They made it to the church and Millie burst inside, Vash right on her tail. They stood in the doorway their eyes focused on the Cross Punisher that was laid on the floor, the large pool of blood beside it the only evidence that there was a dying priest that had once sat there. Millie's eyes filled up with tears and she finally collapsed to the floor. Vash stood still, his eyes glazed over. He never noticed Meryl come up behind them and hold Millie close to her. Neither of them noticed the blood that stained her cloak nor the fading cut on her palm.


	2. Truth and Letters

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Truth and Letters

It had been days since Vash had killed Legato and the pain he felt still echoed through the modest home. Millie and Meryl kept to themselves allowing Vash time, that was the only thing that they could do for him. Allowing him time to deal with what he had done and give him time to realise that no matter what - he had done the right thing, even if it pained him to think on it.

Millie worked hard digging the well while Meryl worked every shift she could at the pub, both women working extra hard to make ends meet. They both knew that Vash eventually would get himself out of his funk, so until then, they had to make way.

It didn't help Vash to know that everyone in the town still looked on him in fear. There was no excuse for what they had done to him but neither was there one for Vash himself. He was at times too good for his own good, he allowed them to walk all over him, torturing his body far more then it was necessary.

Meryl spent her nights sitting in the moonlight thinking on Vash while mending his coat. There were so many things that needed to be sorted out but every time she thought on it and how to tell him and Millie she found her mind a blank. There was no easy way of telling them that everything they knew about her was false, especially to Vash. He had (all a bite hard pressed to) told her of his past and what a past it was. In no way did her story compare to his, but he had to be told, he had to understand that he was not alone in his fight.

Then the day came. Vash cleaned himself off and donned his red duster, and there in the suns fading light stood Meryl, once again thinking over how to tell him. But still her mouth would not work; she was unable to tell him everything, all the bad, the good and the ugly, Millie the wonderful girl that she was told Meryl to tell him when he got back. 'The idiot had better get back soon' thought Meryl, otherwise she would loose her grip once again and shy away from telling him everything. She had sent messages to the people that would prove her story true but she feared that they would arrive either too soon or too late and she would be forced to repeat herself, and suffer humiliation because of it.

-----

Millie saw him first and the joy on her face shown bright even in the noonday suns. Meryl turned, her heart racing, and seeing Vash smile she felt her heart leap wishing against hope that once he knew everything that he would still accept her.

"Hi insurance girls! We're back!" Vash smiled as he set down who could only be Knives. Meryl looked from one to the other ascertaining who needed aid the most. She moved to help Knives but found Millie already there; a sly smile on her lips, Meryl smiled back, and moved to help Vash. He was smiling so much he never caught the glances shared by the two, like any typical male.

----

Vash was more then happy that it was 'his' little insurance girl that was looking after his wounds. They had begun walking back to their little home, happy voices echoing off the stone street walls. Millie held Knives to her chest cooing over him, Vash had to smile; even the most feared killer was being babied. He looked down at Meryl, her face concentrated on the scratches on his arms, unable to reach the one on his shoulder. Vash would have been more then happy to have her in his arms to look at it but he doubted she would have liked that. Vash mildly wondered what Meryl had tried to say to him earlier, but figured that she would come around to it. He knew finally that he had loved Rem as a mother, not as one would that of a lover. And whenever he looked upon Meryl he saw that she was the one for him, that she would be the one to save him from himself.

They reached the beaten down building they called home and entered the cool blackness. Vash sighed, relieved that he was home. They settled in for the rest of the day, since the well was finished Millie no longer had a reason to be out in the suns, Meryl on the other hand had work that night, another double shift, but she spoke nothing of it.

Knives was placed in the bed that Vash had previously occupied and Millie tended to his wounds. Meryl looked after Vash at the kitchen table finally able to reach his shoulder.

"Mr Vash I thought you said you were going to be careful? Does this bullet wound look careful to you?" she fretted.

Vash smiled silently. He knew that for all Meryl's words she meant well, and that she cared about his welfare. Something that over the years Vash had missed. He glanced over to Knives, who was silent even in his mind. Vash hoped that with all they had been through that he would finally understand why he loved humans so much, especially the human that now stood by him tending to him.

"Mr Vash?" Meryl was staring at Vash but it seemed that he didn't see her, his mind was else where, probably somewhere with someone special…Rem. She had heard him say that name often. She was the woman that he loved first and for most. Meryl knew there was no way that she could take the place nor have a large enough spot in Vash's heart, but Meryl hoped that there was somewhere for her.

A knock came at the door and Meryl answered. "Hello, I am looking for a Miss Meryl Strife?"

"I'm Meryl Strife."

"This letter is for you." The messenger passed the letter over and was gone.

Meryl silently looked down at the letter seeing the writing and knowing where it had come from. "Excuse me…this is a personal letter." She didn't bother looking at the people in the house but went outside to find a quite place to read.

Vash looked from Millie back to the empty door. What had gotten Meryl so spooked?

----

Meryl went out to the hill where she had first seen Vash the day he had awoken, and plopped herself down. The letter was light, which meant that the writer was merely writing to tell her when they would be arriving. Meryl opened the letter and read,

**Dear big sister,**

**Oh how I've missed you. I received your letter a few hours ago and have already bought a ticket on a steam train there. It should take no more then a few days, by the time you receive this letter I'll be no more then a day or so from the town. Do not fear, when I get there we'll sort everything out. I can't wait to meet Mr Vash and Mr Knives. **

**I love you lots.**

Meryl sighed, so soon all her secrets would be out in the open, soon Vash would see who she really was. Blinking Meryl realised that she was late for work and dashed down the hill making a beeline for the pub.


	3. Surprise

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Surprise

Meryl returned from work late that night…if you called three in the morning night. She was exhausted, every muscle ached and she could barely keep her eyes open. She opened the door as quietly as she could and tiptoed her way to the bedrooms.

"Meryl?"

She stilled, her body unable to move after hearing her name uttered from his lips. She turned in the direction of the voice and found Vash standing in the window. He had been looking out for her all night. He had, after hours of Meryl not returning asked Millie where she was. Vash was slightly disappointed that Meryl had not told him she was working so hard but his fears were quelled knowing that she was at lest somewhere close. As he looked at her now, the suns already rising in the sky she looked radiant. He knew that she felt like shit after working all night (who wouldn't?), but Vash could not help himself as he quickly closed the distance between them and hugged her.

Meryl was to say the least, shocked. Here they were three in the morning hugging each other as though they were long lost friends. But there was something different in how Vash hugged her, he held her as though she was going to disappear as suddenly as she had walked through the door. Meryl relaxed and gently hugged Vash back. Still unsure of where his affections lay.

Vash pulled back but never let Meryl go as he addressed her, "why didn't you tell me that you were working tonight? I would have come and gotten you."

Meryl smiled slightly; even when he should be looking after himself he was always looking after everyone else. "I'm sorry, after I got the letter I completely forgot. I was even late because of it." Meryl graced Vash with a wide smile, her eyes closed. She didn't want Vash to know yet. Her sister would be here soon; there was no need to rush.

Vash sighed. Meryl was keeping things to herself once again, and knowing the stubborn woman that she was would not tell them until it was absolutely necessary. "Alright sorry, go have a shower, and get some sleep. I know you're tired." Vash reluctantly let her go as he watched her stifle a yawn.

Meryl smiled meekly and turned to leave, "thank you Mr Vash."

"Meryl?"

"Hmm?"

"Please drop the 'Mr'."

Meryl smiled and nodded her head. "Of course…Vash. Good night."

----

Meryl slept deeply. She never noticed Millie rising for work, or Vash as he entered their room to check up on her. Meryl normally woke well after ten on the days that she worked a double shift and today was no different. Finally around 10:30 she got out of bed and descended into the kitchen. There was Vash in an apron cooking…what Meryl could only guess.

"Morning." She mumbled and plopped down in one of the chairs.

Vash turned and smiled brightly. A true smile, one that made your heart swell with light, something Vash was very good at.

"Morning sleepy. Have a good rest?"

Meryl smiled, "yes for once. It's been a while since I have had a real deep sleep. Maybe since things are finally over I can actually get some rest…instead of waiting up to see if a certain man was going to run off." Meryl looked pointedly at Vash to see him sheepishly rubbing his head, eyes closed and grinning.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore. I'm not going anywhere."

Meryl had to smile. There was just something so infectious about Vash's smiles that would make even a cold-hearted killer want to grin. Meryl took up the food offered and began to dig in.

Vash watched as his insurance girl devoured her food and he found that his words didn't sink in, as they should have. He had meant to say 'without you' but found that he couldn't bring himself to finish. She just looked so perfect there in the nearing noonday sun, her skin glowed with health, and her eyes sparkled with suppressed energy. He continued to stare when something fluttered in the open window.

Both looked to the disturbance. Vash saw a bird, appearing well taken care of and looking expectantly at the two. Meryl on the other hand saw the end of her charade. She sprang to her feet and stretched out her wrist to the bird. It bobbed its head and hopped from the windowsill to her out stretched arm. The claws dug deep into Meryl's wrist and she suppressed her flinch.

Vash looked on amazed. This type of bird was well known for attacking anything and everything, and here it was freely sitting on Meryl's wrist. "Umm…Meryl, what's up with the bird?"

Meryl visibly sighed and dropped her shoulders. "We have a guest coming soon. This is her messenger."


	4. Big Sister

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Big Sister

"Messenger? What do you mean Meryl?" Vash looked at Meryl confusion clouding his stunning green eyes.

Meryl sighed again and set the bird down on the back of one of the free chairs, and sat back down herself. She motioned Vash to do the same. Meryl secretly feared that when she finally told him everything he'd just collapse and she didn't really feel like picking his massive form off the floor. "This guy is named Jasper. He's my pet. Though I haven't seen the bird head in almost 5 years. He usually heads out before she comes to announce her arrival. Normally he flies free and only comes when called. Damn it, she's such a show off." The last bit she said under her breath and in an air of annoyance. Why was it always like this? Though Vash's constant repeating of her name disturbed her stream of thought. "Ah…I'm sorry Vash what were you saying?"

"Meryl how do you know who's coming? Why didn't you ever tell us that you had a pet bird? It would have helped you keep an eye on me that's for sure!" Vash grinned and rubbed his head while Meryl's head fell to the table. Vash was once again concerned and even a little if not a lot, confused. "Meryl what's wrong? Why are you so upset? Don't you want to see your friend?"

"That's just it Vash. She's not just a friend…she's…" Meryl broke down. She didn't know how Vash would take the news or the past that she had been hiding so skilfully up until now. Meryl's brooding and Vash's inability to understand created an atmosphere laden with thought. It was Millie that broke the heavy silence.

She came storming into the quaint home a broad smile across her lips. "Hi everyone. I know I'm home early but there's someone that wanted to see sempai so I brought her over." Millie stepped aside and there in the doorway was another Meryl, long brown hair pulled back in a braid, with dazzling violet eyes.

Meryl sprang from her seat and toppled over her chair, which spooked Jasper who flew out the still open window, squawking his displeasure. Meryl froze, her own steel grey eyes fixated on the figure before her.

Vash continued to sit, looking between the two women, confusion riding on waves across his face. Who was this woman that looked so much like his insurance girl? And why was Meryl so upset by her appearance?

Millie still smiling and not allowing the tension to affect her, clearing her throat she said, "welcome to our home Stella Strife."


	5. Unhappy Tidings

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Unhappy Tidings

"WHAT?" screeched Vash, as he bolted from his chair much in the fashion that Meryl had only moments before. "What is Millie talking about Meryl? Who is this woman…is she…" Vash froze. Meryl had been trying to tell him something important about this visitor; she had some relation to her…and with her likeness to Meryl that only meant…

Millie looked from one to the other then back again. A smile once again planted firmly on her lips, "why sempai she looks just like you, almost like a twin!"

Meryl couldn't help the hand that flew to her forehead in dismay. For all of Millie's good graces, there were times that her ignorance was…devastating. Meryl lifted her dejected head and looked to Stella. "I thought I had more time. Why did you have to come so early?"

Stella blinked looking from grumpy Meryl, to the confused Vash, and finally to Millie who continued to smile. "I was close and since I couldn't wait to meet everyone I came early. Why Meryl…don't they know yet?"

"Know what?" cried Vash his eyes flashing. There was something that Meryl was hiding and it seemed that everyone knew but him, and since Meryl was 'his' insurance girl he needed to know.

Millie blinked and sat down waiting patiently for whatever her sempai had to tell them.

Meryl hung her head. That was as much of an answer that Stella was going to get, and it was all she needed.

"Oh god…you haven't told them?"

"I was planning on tonight when everyone arrived. But you just had to come early didn't you?" Meryl responded her voice laced with dejection. She righted her chair, the food that Vash had prepared for her forgotten. She sat her elbows on the table and held her head on her clenched fists.

Stella came into the house and took the seat to Meryl's left. Her violet eyes focused on Meryl. She could feel her despair and desired to take some of the hardship from her shoulders. "Meryl…I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin this for you." She reached out and took one of Meryl's fists and squeezed.

Vash looked on with sad eyes. There they were, this unknown woman was able to do what he could not, hold Meryl, and comfort her. A prickling of jealously began to bite at his insides. He wanted nothing more then to be Meryl's comfort but he was unable to, and it irked him to no end that he couldn't.

"Stella, send Jasper to him. I have no choice and this needs to be said. Better sooner then later." Spoke Meryl her voice low and laden with emotion.

Stella nodded and reached out to call for the wayward bird. While she did that Meryl rose and keeping her eyes from meeting anyone said, "Millie pack us some food, and…Mr Vash please look to your brother we might be gone for a quite a while." With that said she turned and headed out. Her footsteps ended at the porch but with each step her melancholy reverberated through the floorboards.

Millie went about her duty while Vash continued to look to Meryl's back. Stella came up behind him, her face too close to his ear. "Do not worry Mr Vash. Meryl's a little upset that's all. She'll be right as rain soon." She left and went to stand by Meryl, their identical silhouettes stretching across the floor.

Vash shivered. There was something about this woman 'Stella' that made him uncomfortable. She looked too much like Meryl yet she seemed the total opposite. Meryl always the hot headed one made his life all the more exciting. This Stella was cool and collected. She…reminded him too much of Knives. He shook off his chills and went to tend to said brother. He would do as his insurance girl wished, not because Stella said everything was going to be ok. It was his duty to make sure things went well, not hers.

-----

Meryl stood in the shade of the porch looking out on the sleepy town that they had invaded and wondering where she had gone wrong. Hadn't she been careful in covering all of her tracks? She felt Stella come up behind her, her calm presence diffusing Meryl's tension.

'_He loves you, you know that?' _Stella's voice whispered in Meryl's mind, much like that of a soft breeze.

'_Oh? We'll see how he loves me after he finds out everything about me. Only then can you tell me that it's real.' _Meryl retorted, her anger building once again.

'_And what if he does? What will you do then?'_

'_Well I'll burn that bridge when I come to it.'_

'_Everything he does is for you. He came back for you. Why can't you see that even if the truth comes out he'll still love you?'_ protested Stella, her eyes shining.

'_Because like everything else, everyone else. The truth shatters, it destroys, his "love" for me will do just the same.'_

'_Why do you have to be such a pessimist?' _sighed Stella her shoulders drooping.

Meryl smiled softly, "because I have the right to be."


	6. Walking, Waiting

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Walking, Waiting

Meryl and Stella were still outside looking as still as the buildings around them, their thoughts internalized and silent. Millie was the first to finish her appointed task and joined them on the porch, her bubbly personality trying to lighten even the darkest of situations.

"Well I packed us a good lunch. So you don't have to worry sempai! Oh I even found some donuts for Mr. Vash." She stood to the side looking down at Meryl, though Millie's cheerfulness didn't reach her.

Meryl herself couldn't face Millie. She was going over what she had to tell them and how to tell them. Until she could finally figure it out she would continue to avert her eyes from them, truth would not be forced, and Meryl's eyes betrayed everything.

Vash soon joined them; his first move was to stand at Meryl's back. Close enough that she could feel his body heat and take some sort of comfort from his presence. He wanted nothing more then to take hold of her and cradle her in his arms. He wanted to feel her heart beat next to his and make sure that it beat with hope and passion.

Stella stole glances at the two. Meryl her form ridge and unmoving, while Vash stood behind her, soft and placid. She could feel his adoration and love radiating from him but Meryl still refused to acknowledge it.

With grace that she didn't feel Meryl stepped off the porch and started to walk. She didn't bother to tell anyone where they were going. There was no point, they would get there when they got there and once they did, there would still be time for her to sign away her current life.

-----

Stella kept in time with Meryl's steps while Millie walked a few steps behind. Vash was left to take up the end of their sad little parade. He watched Meryl all the way. He noticed how her shoulders seemed to collapse into herself. How her head was ducked low to the late noonday suns. Her mind was somewhere else but yet she would look to Stella, anger or and unnameable emotion clouding her grey eyes, though her face was skilfully calm and untouched. But what really bothered Vash was the fact that Meryl had once again called him 'Mr'. They had shared something the night before, they had begun to connect, and now mere hours after their embrace she was once again putting distance between them. The 'Mr' that she attached to his name lent them a familiar yet professional acquaintance. He had wanted so much more as had she that night, or so he thought. Now it seemed as though whatever she had to tell them she fully expected them to leave…especially him.

-----

Millie walked to Meryl's side and though she would never have told her precious sempai, but she was scared for her. Never in all the time they had spent together had Millie seen Meryl so reserved and distant. She had spoken very little on her family; Millie hadn't even known that Meryl had a sister. But yet she was never told whom exactly Meryl wrote to, on the rare occasion that she did. But no matter what Millie would not upset Meryl. She was what kept their odd little family together. Vash returned to her, Nick had spoken of her quite strength and even Millie herself could not see a life without her dear sempai.

-----

'_Meryl…talk to me please.'_ Begged Stella, she kept her eyes glued to the road in fear that she would take a wrong step and trip head over feet, therefore making a fool of herself and breaking the tension that was holding Meryl together.

'_Not now Stella, leave me to my thoughts, that's the least you can let me do.'_

'_No I can't do that.' _Stella pressed. She knew deep down in Meryl's torn and broken mind that she wanted only one person to give her comfort, but that man was hiding behind them, and since he was not able to partake in the conversation the only one left was Stella. _'How are you going to introduce him? Have you planed that far yet?'_

Meryl sent Stella a glare that would have frozen one of the suns. But her anger quickly dissipated and she looked once again to the ground, her gaze glazed over.

Stella waited for Meryl to answer and wondered at her ability to not trip over things. Stella was always falling, but it was just her lot in life to be the clumsier of the two, while Meryl had grace even in the direst of circumstances.

'_I never planned for anything. I had just hoped to finally disappear into the sands one day. Millie I know would have a hard time dealing with my leaving, but Vash…I had the odd feeling that he would come after me. I was trying to break it off. Pretend that nothing had happened, that nothing should or would ever happen.'_ Meryl looked to Stella, her eyes looking like a cloud filled sky. Meryl didn't know what to call the emotion that was coursing through her veins. _'I…I feel so lost. I know what needs to be said, what needs to be done, but I can't bring myself to face the idea that they will hate me for it all. Everything that I have done before contradicts everything that I have said in this life. I know that…that it will be the end.'_

Meryl broke off her speech as they reached the hill that over looked the village. Meryl walked all the way to the edge and stood sombre and isolated. Even Stella who had stood close to her left her there. Millie went about setting out their lunch when Jasper returned bearing a red ribbon tied on his leg. After being freed from it he went off. His wings brushing by Meryl, the feathers brushed her shoulders softly, in greeting and passing. Meryl followed Jasper's path through the sky and lifted her head. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and turned to the people that she called family.

"It's time that I told you everything."


	7. Where have you been all my life?

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Where have you been all my life?

Meryl stood, her body nothing but a silhouette against the blazing heat and suns of the desert around her. She made a move to walk back to the group but found that gravity had suddenly taken hold of her and was pulling her down. Meryl had stepped too close to the edge of the cliff and it was collapsing under her, allowing her petite frame to be pulled back to the ground.

Meryl watched in slow motion as Stella shrieked her name and reached out a hand that was too far away. Millie also too far away to do anything covered her mouth in shock, tears already welling in her eyes. Vash, the crazy fool, sprinted to her. His desperation etched in his handsome features. Finally her feet fell out from under her and she was in free fall. Her eyes focused on the faces that peered over the edge in alarm and panic, when her arm was caught. The movement so sudden it ripped her shoulder free, dislocating the limb, but saving her life.

Meryl hung there catching her breath and trying to pull her suddenly useless body up, she closed her eyes in frustration. The pain of her torn limb screaming in annoyance, even though it saved her life the feeling of muscle parting from its counter part was painful…to say the least. Breathing deeply Meryl opened her eyes and looked to her saviour. Her eyes widened in shock and terror.

There above her holding her arm with a death like grip was Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

"Well hi there short girl. What are you dropping in for?" he grinned at her, while gingerly pulling her up. When Meryl was situated on the ledge that Nick had been hiding on did she speak.

"Mr. Wolfwood…what are you doing here?" she panted, breath controlling the pain.

Nick smiled and picked Meryl up, her small body fitting nicely in his arms. "Well since you sent me that letter about telling them everything I really couldn't wait, so I came here to pass the time. I knew that I couldn't stay in the town, so I came out here. Found this nice little spot and got comfy." While Nick chatted away he walked up the incline to where the others were staring with wide eyes.

Stella was the first to Meryl's side when Nick sat her down. Stella wrapped her arms tightly around Meryl. "Oh god Meryl. I was so scared, oh god." She chanted in Meryl's ear. Meryl gingerly patted her on the back with her good arm. The other sat at an odd angle and listed toward the centre of Meryl's back.

Millie and Vash still stood by the edge looking with wild eyes at the apparition that had saved Meryl.

Nick looked to the two and gave them a dumb grin. "Hey Vash, long time no see!" Nick then looked to Millie, his smile softening. "Hey big girl. I missed you."

Vash took unsteady steps to Nick and once he was within touching distance clamped his hands over the other man's shoulders and squeezed. Vash bowed his head and his shoulders began to shake, when he looked up large grateful tears were streaming down them.

"But Nick, I thought you…" began Vash.

Nick smiled, "well you know what I was supposed to, but" Nick looked down to Meryl who was still held tightly in Stella's arms, "but it seems I have a guardian angel."

Vash followed his friend's eyes and settled on Meryl. Quickly she looked to the stones around her. She was not meeting anyone's eyes, even that of Stella.

Nick freed himself from Vash's grip and went to Millie, his hands out stretched to touch her. "Millie, my big girl. I could never leave you."

Millie opened and closed her mouth numerous times but nothing came from them. She blinked her eyes trying to make the apparition disappear, but it never did. When Nick was no more then a few inches from her she finally collapsed. Nick carefully cradled her in his grasp, a soft smile on his lips.

Meryl looked on with quiet satisfaction. She had been able to do some good; Millie was finally reunited with her dear priest. Now to tell them all what her and Stella really were.


	8. Truth

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Truth

Meryl waited patiently for Millie to wake after her traumatic reintroduction with her lover. She sat to the side while Vash talked adamantly with Nick trying to find out how he had survived, but Nick shook his head. He knew that it was Meryl's duty to explain everything and he would not stand in the way of her confession. He was a priest after all!

Meryl was braced up against Stella, Meryl's shoulder forgotten in the thrill of Nick's arrival. Meryl breathed deeply and evenly trying to forget the stinging pain that traveled the length of her arm, across her back and down to her hip.

'_Why won't you let me heal your shoulder?'_ asked Stella, her hand brushing the cool hand on her lap.

Meryl sighed. _'They need to see what we can do, my shoulder will be an example.'_

'_But Meryl, it's growing cold.'_ Begged Stella, she was now gripping Meryl's prostrate hand in a death like grip, her own fingers turning a pale colour.

It was then that Millie woke and Nick held her close, whispering things in her ear. Vash finally turned to Meryl and Stella, finally seeing how pale Meryl had become and crawled to her side.

"Hey insurance girl how's your shoulder?"

Stella glared cold daggers at him and he backed away. "How dare you." Her voice was cool and dripping in anger. "We sit here with Meryl in pain and all you can do is dote on a dead man!"

Everyone flinched with Stella's tone. She was furious that was evident but Meryl was calm and quite beside her. Suddenly the roles of the twins were reversed, Meryl was quite, while Stella fumed.

Stella opened her mouth to continue when Meryl's hand cupped her face. Stella looked down at Meryl, shock and anger in her eyes. Meryl was twisted at an odd angle; her dislocated arm still resting in Stella's lap while her good arm wrapped the two together.

"Shhh, dear sister. You can heal it now. They are all awake, no more anger, no more tears." Though no one save Meryl could see it Stella was crying. Her tears so clear and pure that they never left cold wet paths down her flawless cheeks. Meryl knew her sister far too well.

"Meryl?" questioned Vash.

Meryl moved to sit up ignoring Vash, her shoulder swinging forward, once again presenting to all there what had happened. Stella moved to Meryl's side her hands resting gently on Meryl's shoulder. Meryl reached for the pocketknife and handed it to Stella. She cut the tender flesh on her left hand and pressed it against Meryl's shoulder, the blood seeping it's way into the fabric and on to Meryl's skin.

The light that began to surround the two blinded the three observers, but when it began to clear they all saw what made Meryl so nervous.

Stella's arm had bloomed feathers and sliver rings interlocked around her wrist. Her fingers were elongated and ended with feather nails that curled around Meryl's shoulder. The light that Stella's arm created faded and the feathers that seemed apart of her body blew away with the wind.

Instantly Meryl grimaced in controlled pain and began to flex her shoulder, the joints cracked and groaned with disuse. The muscles cried out from tenderness, but it dissipated quickly, her own healing abilities taking over.

Stella sat to the side as Meryl raised her head to face the firing squad. She met Millie's eyes and saw fascination and curiosity. Then to Nick who having already seen it merely smiled softly back with understanding. Then Meryl meet Vash's eyes. She knew what their arms looked like and she feared that Vash would take it the wrong way and think them no better then his crazed brother. Instead she was met with an emotionless stare. Meryl swallowed all her resolved and ducked her head. So there it was, he thought them nothing more then monsters.

Blinking back hot tears she met Millie's eyes and said, "We are not human."


	9. Their Past

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Their Past

Meryl continued to stare Millie down when Stella cleared her throat.

"Well now that Meryl is better I know that we are hungry. Lets get some food in our empty tummies then Meryl and I can explain."

Meryl sighed and dropped her head. _'Thank you'_ she whispered to Stella. Meryl didn't know how to start, hell she didn't know what to say after her arm had been healed. Stella smiled and helped her to sit where Millie had set out the food, happy to have something to do.

They sat in uncomfortable silence when Meryl could not take it anymore she steeled herself and, sitting up straight she cleared her throat and took a cleansing breath. "I think it's time we told you everything."

Millie looked up at her sempai expectantly, while Nick beside her, braced her back fearing that she would topple over. Vash on the other hand seemed to glare at the sisters, his eyes boring into the side of Meryl's head. She had sat just so that Vash was in her vision but not filling it. Meryl breathed again and began.

"We were born a hundred and twenty years ago. Ten years after the SEED ships crashed. We were born to normal human parents but with obvious differences. When we were born we had green hair, or at least that's what the doctors told us. Our parents were confused but they still took us home. We were their children, the only children that they could have. Our mother was, up to our conception, unable to keep a child to term. She had lost three other babies and they both wanted to keep us. Over the next few months we grew as any normal child would, our hair began to grow and lost its green colour. To the everyday observer we were a normal family. Our father took us many times to the market to get food and supplies while mother stayed home doing what mothers do. This went on for many happy healthy years. As children we never got sick, ever. We never went against our parents we loved them dearly. We were the ideal family. But one day during our tenth year as normal children things changed.

"Stella and I were playing near the watering hole by our home with our play mate Alvin, when he fell and cut his leg badly. Our parents were not home, they had done to the market, it was going to be our birthday in a few days and we guessed it was so that they could get our presents. So there was no one around to help. We brought him back to the house and sat and looked at him. We wanted to save him, he was our friend." Meryl looked to Stella and smiled softly. "And we had a rather large crush on him, but I'm getting off topic. Anyway, I hadn't noticed but I had been cut in the process of moving him and I could feel something change in me. Something primal, something innate in my mind took over. I went over and placed my bleeding hand against his leg and began to heal it. By the time I heard his screaming his leg was healed and he was shoving me to the ground. The look of fear in his eyes scared me and I backed away. By that time our parents had come home and were faced with a screaming boy with a now healed bloody leg, and their two little girls suddenly not so little.

"We tried to explain but no one would hear us out. We kept telling them that we had healed him but he kept saying that we had tried to hurt him that we were the ones who made him bleed in the first place. Our parents were distraught; they didn't know what to do. So we left. They couldn't bear to leave us to the desert and instead picked up all they could carry and took us away from the town." Meryl smiled ruefully, "that town never even had a name. And from what I know now they never have.

"We walked and walked for what seemed like ages. We traveled like that for two more years before we found a town called Ages. A quaint little place with no more then eighty people but they were more then happy to have us live there. We stayed there for next ten years. We had explained our ability to the in town doctor and he welcomed us with open arms. He could always use a helping hand and since we had learned to control our power we were of use to him to 'aid' in the healing process. Everyone in town soon learned and like the doctor welcomed us. We leaned soon after being expelled from our hometown that we were able to change our hair colour and had settled on a happy strawberry blonde. Our mother thought it was beautiful our father thought it a curse." Meryl began to chuckle remembering happy times. "He had to beat the young men off with a stick. He hated it, but loved it all the same. Finally in this town of Ages his daughters were accepted. We lived happy like this for the next ten years.

"When Alvin, our dear long lost childhood love came into town we found that he had been looking for us. He made a beeline to where he had heard our parents were and called for us. They told him that we had left soon after we turned twenty and had us hide at a friend's house. Alvin didn't believe them and decided to extend his stay. The family that harboured us sent their son, Kevin out to the near town to poke around to see why Alvin was looking for us. Five days later he returned with news that Alvin had become some sort of gatherer for a medical company. He had told them in jest of twins that had the ability to heal. And they had taken him seriously. He had been looking for us for the last seven years and after finding our parents was going to stay to find out anything he could about us. We stayed at Kevin's for a week and still Alvin did not leave. We didn't know what to do. We had been getting short letters from our parents telling us where he might be and to be near a safe place when he came by. But we couldn't keep it up.

"We had been to visit the larger town a few hours drive from Ages when he must have spotted us. Kevin had taken us and a few others out to relax, and on our way home he must have been around the corner and saw us. He must have reported in that instant because that night we heard them tearing through the town looking for us. They were just a bunch of hired thugs but they meant business. They had our parents at gunpoint in the middle of the square. They were calling out to us to hand ourselves over otherwise they were going to kill them." Meryl paused as she heard Millie gasp and lean into Nick. Meryl knew quite well how Millie felt when it came to family. Breathing deeply at the memory Meryl continued, "Our parents called out to us to not come, that we had so many other more important things that we had to do. But we couldn't leave them. So we made a deal that if we went with them that they would leave Ages alone. That they give their word that no one there would be hurt. They agreed and we left. The last time we ever saw anyone in Ages they all had tears in their eyes as Stella and I were cuffed and hauled into one of the trucks." Meryl closed her eyes and allowed a single crystal tear to fall. Stella took Meryl in her arms and held her, waiting for Meryl to gain her composure and continue.

Meryl shook off her tears and ran her fingers through her hair and continued, her eyes now never leaving the basket set before her. "We traveled for days to reach May. There we were placed in separate containers and taken away. We hadn't figured out what we were but we leaned from practice that we have the same mental link that Mr Vash has with his brother, so the physical distance was never a problem to us, but when they began to test us, we could not block out each other's screams.

"The facility was trying to create a drug that would give an extended life to the dying which we were more then happy to help with but after three years of torment, there were no results. We gave them everything, blood, bone, skin, hair…our screams. One day after a particularly bad test I could hear from Stella through our link that the doctors were not looking for a cure for the masses, but one for the rich, for the select few that had the money to spare for a fast and easy cure. And these further 'tests' were to see if our offspring were worthy for that of an army. This infuriated me to no end. And I began planning to escape. I had to get Stella out and get home to Ages and get our parents out of there."

Meryl looked to Stella, and the two shared a quite smile. "Stella being the kinder of us yielded to the tests far more then I did. I, being hot headed and stubborn was left alone most of the time to deal with the more pressing tests. Like to see whither I could survive in the cold and for how long. During one of my rest periods I was able to find a way out. That night after Stella had been returned to her room we escaped. For all of their mechanical genius it was rather easy to get out. And once we did we ran, and ran. It took us days to run the length of the desert to Ages. I being the one to have to deal with the harsher tests took to the run far better then Stella. At some point I had to carry her, and I did. How else were we to get home? But by the time we reached Ages, it was too late.

"It was dusk when we reached the town limits, relieved that we had gotten home we gathered our last bits of strength and ran full tilt home. We went first to Doctor Jones' home, the man who had been so kind to us in teaching us medicine and allowing us to help the sick. We burst into his home a smile and a yelled greeting on our lips. We stopped dead in our tracks. The office that doubled for the Doctor's living room was in shambles. I could smell the blood the moment I entered the home. It was something that I had become very acquainted with during my tests. Stella not knowing what that sharp coppery smell was didn't know what to do. I walked deeper in and found Doctor Jones on the floor. Nothing of his face was left, the only reason I knew it was him, was because of the coat he wore. We had a few months before our capture, made him a patch quilt coat. He had spoken often or our skilled hands and this was our gift to him. I ran Stella out as fast as I could in a blind search for anyone left alive. Every home we entered we found blood and death. There was no one left. We came to our home, and we were stuck. What had the company done to our family? We entered with caution and stopped. I could hear faint laboured breathing and ran to it." Meryl stopped as her eyes closed, the flashes of that night blinding her.

Stella seeing Meryl's distress continued, though her voice shook. "Meryl saw them first; she's always the one to see it first. Mother was long dead, her body cold. But father…he…he had crawled to her and held her. Meryl fell to her knees and crawled to him. He looked up at us with happiness. He was happy to see us, even though it was our fault that they were all dead and dying. He told us that he loved us and that no matter what to keep helping people that our word and our gift were for all to enjoy, for all to benefit. I know she felt his heart beat slow and finally stop. But it was her out raged cry that was the most terrifying. She sat there and screamed her desperation and anger to the world.

"That night we buried them, everyone. The hundred sum odd people that had become our family and friends, we buried them. It was that morning when Meryl stood with me, our parents gave before us and said that she was going to get them; she was going to get them all." Stella's voice broke and tears finally filled her eyes. These tears were not the pure ones of need, but of tainted innocence.

Meryl pulled Stella onto her lap and while brushing Stella's hair continued, "I went to every house and found all their guns and ammunition and took them back to our home. There I found our twenty-fifth birthday gifts. Two sliver 45 calibre guns. Father left a note with them wishing us a happy birthday and a wish that we would never have to use them. I loaded both and put them on. I took father's favoured shotgun and every shot I could carry. Stella showed up begging me not to go. I didn't hear her, my mind was focused on what I intended to do to them. All those lying bastards had gone and killed everyone just because we had escaped when we finally knew what they were doing. I drove off without a backward glance. I never saw Stella's tears, but I felt them, she was crying for both of us."


	10. Their Past pt2

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Their Past pt2

"I drove all night and all day. Though I never really noticed the changing of the days, all I knew was I needed to fill the empty void that had been made by the deaths of everyone dear to me. I made it to May and sought out the heads of the medical company. I finally found out the name and was rather disgusted with it; they had called it Seed Fabrication. They had named it after the fallen ships.

"I had planned to storm the head building and kill my way to the top but I found a much more appealing target, Alvin, our dear 'friend', the one who had given his word knowing that it meant nothing. So I dug around in the company database and found out that _he_ had requested us to be tested as weapons. The bastard wanted to be given coupling rights with us, to create the army that they so desired."

Meryl gave a thoughtful smirk, her memories triggering something. "When I finally found him he was giving away free samples of the genetic code that he was so proud of to any thing that would take it. He had fallen so low on the totem pole after we ran that he barely had the money to afford a half decent hooker. I walked in and the moment he recognised me he ran, like I knew he would…and I took pleasure in running after him. I wanted him scared; I wanted him to feel pain, to feel the trepidation that we had felt. I chased him all over May, down dirty street corners and into the seediest areas, just so that I could prolong his death, so that I could take pleasure in his death. I backed him into a dead end and waited for the wail of fear, and I wasn't disappointed. He cried all right, he even pissed his pants in fear. He got down on his knees and begged me to spare him that he wasn't worth my time. I told him that he was more worth my time because he was the one that killed our parents. I could feel it radiating off of him, the guilt that he had gotten caught. The rat bastard was scared because he got caught. He didn't even have the decency to die like a man he begged me to the end." Meryl stopped as her eyes glazed over with the memory. "I shot him in a cold, dark, dirty alleyway, on his knees. And I left him there; I didn't even bother to drag the body out where people might find him. I wanted him to have a nameless grave…if he ever got one.

"I returned home and we ran, we ran for years. We have had many different last names and many different looks but one thing has stayed the same. Stella was always the kinder and gentler of us, and I stayed rough and domineering. It was the only way for us to survive. I did the hard work while Stella worked her charms and weaved her way into people's hearts. The only reason that I'm here looking the way I do now is because she had to return to an old friend who was ill. The woman you see before you is a farce. I'm not who I appeared to be."

"Meryl…"

Vash's voice stopped Meryl from continuing. Her head was down, her shame rolling off her like waves. Stella sat looking saddened, her hand reached out to Meryl again and again but it never made it. There was never a way to console Meryl when she thought on that day. Millie as well reached over but stopped. Nick held her hand and shook his head. No one could understand what she had gone through.

Stella licked her lips, and decided to finish where Meryl had left off. "Meryl and I ran but we also investigated our creation. We found out information about twin boys that had been born on one of the SEED ships. We found out that they were actually plants and that they had abilities that no human had. We thought that we had been born as an equaliser, a white to their black. They destroyed while we healed and were able to create. Meryl made it her mission to find them and see if our theory was true. From what she has told me it must be, but…" Meryl's hand covered Stella's mouth forbidding her from continuing.

Meryl raised her head, her eyes steel grey and looked at Vash. "Do you see me as your brother Mr Vash? Am I the same? I took intense enjoyment in killing Alvin; do you place us in the same boat? Stella is your match, she is everything that you are, kind, gentle, giving. I may care but I will kill. If it's a choice between someone I love and a gunman then I will choose the one I love." Meryl rose and looking down at Vash she allowed the second tear she had shed that day fall to his hands. "We will leave in the morning, you will never have to deal with us ever again. I am sorry for lying to you…goodbye Vash." she whispered his name and swiftly turned and walked briskly down the hill.

Everyone was too stunned to do anything. What were they to do? There was far too much for them to deal with especially in so short a time. Stella stayed in case they had any further questions. She would not leave them wanting, but Vash she could see was going through an inner conflict, the woman who he had associated with everything that he had been working for was suddenly not so innocent, not so little or frail.

Moments passed and it was the priest that broke Vash of his thoughts.

"So Stella…where are short girl's guns?"

"They are with me. I have kept them since that day, the empty magazines still in them. She's never cleaned them, never touched them since. She seemed ashamed to even look on them. I think father's last wish will forever eat at her. He never intended us to use them, and certainly not to avenge their deaths with them."

Vash was up on his feet instantly. "Stella…what did she mean by match?"

Stella looked to the basket and said sadly, "we figured that since there were two of you and two of us that one was meant for the other. And once we found out who belonged with whom…we would…mate."

All three looked up at Vash, whose heavy breathing could be heard, his eyes were wild with fright. "So you mean that…Meryl has gone to…to place her intentions with Knives?"

"Yes."

Vash was gone the instant the word escaped Stella's lips. He ran full speed to Meryl who was almost all the way home, the street and buildings nothing more then a blur. She had just stepped on to the porch when he grabbed her and twisted her around.

"HE CAN'T HAVE YOU!" he yelled. His eyes closed, though tears still escaped them. "He can't have you." He said once again, his voice softer. "You're mine. You're my insurance girl."

"Vash…" Meryl whispered she had expected a reaction, but not this one. She had hoped he would be happy with the choice, with Stella. She really was everything that he was, and nothing like Meryl the liar, really was.

"No Meryl you listen." Vash finally looked her in the eyes and she was stilled. His gaze held her motionless, nameless emotions swimming in the golden green depths. "You were right about the idea that you were created to counter our powers, but what you didn't realise was that to create harmony you need two different people. Not two of the same, you and I are different. We fit. Please Meryl…I know you killed, but I can see why you did it. You were angry, I told you that I tried to kill Knives in my anger. But you, my dear insurance girl succeeded, and it haunts you. Let me take some of that weight off of your shoulders…please."

Meryl was finding it harder and harder to keep her cool. Vash's eyes spoke of understanding and most importantly, love. But that was something that she didn't deserve. "No Mr Vash. There is no place in that pure wonderful heart for me. Please leave me to my choice."

"Your choice? What about my choice? I want to be able to choose my mate, and I have chosen you Meryl. I chose you long ago, everywhere I looked in my time away from you I saw you, I felt you. I needed you. But how could I go back when I had created so much devastation?" he shook her with every word, trying desperately to drill those words into her head.

"But Mr Vash…"

"STOP IT Meryl! Stop with the 'Mr', god how I love you…and yet you wont let me in. I came back from deaths door because I wanted to spend your years with you. Now I find out that you will live as long as I will and I…I can't wait... I can't wait to spend eternity in your arms. Please Meryl. I have chosen you, and I know that before all of this happened that you choose me as well. Lets just leave it. You are my match, no matter what you have done you have not killed since, but that's what makes you perfect for me, your ability to do what needs to be done. I may hate it that I couldn't do anything but I know you'll do what you have to. And that's why I love you."

Meryl chocked back a sob and collapsed in Vash's arms. "Oh god…why? Why me? Why Vash?" she cried into his shirt, her freed tears soaking it.

Vash smiled ruefully, "because Meryl, I love you. As you are, as you once were, and as you're going to be." Cupping her face he lifted her head to his. His eyes closing in anticipation, as did Meryl's when a large yawn broke the moment.

"God damn it. Can't you people keep it down? A guy can't get any sleep around here."

The two looked bewildered, to the door and found Knives looking at them, a bored and tired glare on his face.


	11. He’s awake

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

He's awake

Vash and Meryl stood like stone as they gazed at Knives. He leaned leisurely against the porch pole and looked bored with the whole thing. Vash blinked, while Meryl stared wide-eyed.

"Knives…" Vash spoke finally. He took great care with Meryl and moved her behind his back keeping him in between her and Knives. There was no telling what he might do, or even how much he had heard.

"Yes brother? I asked if you two could keep it down. Can you? I was enjoying a rather good dream and then you started yelling about owning that human behind you. Did you really think that I would want such a disgusting creature? Really Vash, what do you take me for?"

"It seems he hasn't been up that long." Whispered Meryl, Vash nodded grimly and gripped her arms tighter.

"Knives. Are you…alright?" questioned Vash. He feared for everyone in the town, Meryl and Stella could only do so much.

Knives glared at Vash and tried to sneak a peek at Meryl who continued to hide. It was Nick's loud laugh that broke the three of their stares.

Knives looked to the disturbance and grew even sterner.

Stella walked up to them, a smile on her lips. She took one look at the situation and feeling Meryl's unvoiced plea for help walked up to Knives and smiled adoringly at him.

"Well mate we finally meet in the waking world." And taking his hand pulled him back into the house.

The four sets of eyes blinked, not really registering what had occurred. Millie and Nick turned to Meryl and Vash.

"Well Vash, Stella gave big girl and me the keys to the room she rented at the inn. We're going to go there tonight. I'll leave dealing with your brother to you and short girl. Have fun!" Nick waved as he and Millie walked away.

"Are you sure they'll be alright? We don't know how Mr Knives is going to take the news." Whispered Millie once they were out of ear shot.

"Don't worry big girl. If there is anyone that can handle Knives it's the short girls. Remember what Meryl said, she'd kill anyone who tried to hurt the ones she loves. And we both know that she loves Vash and well Stella, that's a given."

----

Meryl and Vash continued to stand in the middle of the road for another few moments digesting what had just happened. Meryl could tell through her link that Stella was explaining what they were. She seemed quite at ease, but that was Stella for you, she could be calm and happy in a sand storm. Vash as well picked up humour from Knives as well as all things related to carnal lust. He was looking at the time wasted beating up on Vash as a waste. He should have been looking for the twins and begun procreating. Vash shuddered and held Meryl closer.

"I think we should go in now." Said Meryl, She didn't really want to but they had to sleep, and well, her and Vash had some things to work out.

"Uh huh." Mumbled Vash as he led them inside.

There they found Knives sitting with Stella on his lap while she stroked his face. Meryl and Vash stood very still, their eyes slowly making their way out of their heads. This was not what they had been expecting.

'_Uh Stella what the **hell** are you doing?'_ gasped Meryl. Never in their years together had she seen her sister so affectionate with anything male.

'_Why Meryl, I'm just getting to know my mate, just as you are to. Don't worry, I wont let him do anything stupid. Go to bed, take your Vash and make sure he knows where he belongs.'_ Stella then closed the mental door that linked the twins. Meryl sighed and tugged on Vash's arm to lead him to the single bedroom.

Vash at the same time was having a rather disturbing discussion with Knives. _'Umm Knives…what are you doing?'_

'_Exactly what you were planning on doing with your mate, brother. I'm just far better at it then you. I have been looking into what our superior bodies can do. And procreating was one of them. Now you go on and make that mate of yours scream and I will do the same with mine. That is of course if you know how to please her, but if you need to be shown how I'll gladly show you…'_ Knives chuckled when he not only felt Vash's disgust but saw it on his face.

Vash felt Meryl pull at him and he went with out complaint. He just hoped that Knives had not been serious, he hoped…


	12. Their Night, Vash & Meryl

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Their Night

Vash & Meryl

Meryl led Vash quickly up the stairs to the room that she shared with Millie. Once inside she closed the door and locked it. She pressed her back up against the wood and sighed. Did they really have to do that in front of them? Really how uncouth was Stella? Meryl thought she had been taught better manners then that.

Vash watched silently as Meryl shuddered with the thoughts going through her mind. She seemed to cringe with these thoughts, Vash wanted to change that. He left Meryl at the door and sat down on her bed.

"Meryl, come here. Knives isn't going to leave Stella anytime soon. Come here." he patted the spot beside him on the bed and looked imploringly at her.

Meryl looking up and bit her lower lip, she was never good at this. She was always so abrasive that no one would even want to look her way. And she feared what Vash had to say. She doubted that he wanted anything sexual to do with her despite what he had said. But she did as he asked and sat beside him, her body ridged and stressed.

Vash smiled softly. Even now she feared what he had to say. Well that was going to stop here and how. "Meryl, look at me Meryl. I feel nervous without you looking at me."

Meryl clenched her jaw and stiffly turned her head. Her grey eyes were steady but fearful.

"Meryl." Vash purred while cupping her face. "Meryl I love you so much, but I know there are things that are hard for you. I'll help you anyway I can, your happiness is my happiness. Please Meryl, let me help you."

Meryl swallowed though her mouth was bone dry. Vash was right in so many ways. She had to get all of this off her chest so she breathed deeply and began. "Vash, do I remind you of Rem? Is that why you love me?"

Vash stiffened, his sea green eyes going wide. Meryl panicked and sprung up from the bed and started to the door intent on leaving whither or not Stella and Knives were doing something. She had to get out of the room in case her heart really would break.

Vash blinked out of his stupor to see Meryl trying to leave. Just as she reached the door he got hold of her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, sufficiently putting an end to her escape. "No Meryl I don't love you because you remind me of Rem. Rem was my mother, I wanted nothing more then to protect her, and since I wasn't able to do that I have beat myself up for over a hundred years. You my dear insurance girl are the woman that I love, no one else. You and you alone are the one that I intend to spend the rest of my life with."

Meryl shook and held back her tears. "Oh Vash, I thought that I would be nothing in comparison to you. You who has lived such a virtuous life and myself... who has only gone from one name to the next in an attempt to forget."

"Meryl by any name you are still the same person, and no matter what we can't forget what we did. I killed Legato to save you. I can't forgive myself for that, but I have the one that I love in my arms right now, and that's all that matters. You killed Alvin because he threatened and killed the ones you love. Just use this as a stepping-stone for a life where you will never have to do that again."

Vash moved back to the bed and sat down pulling Meryl into his lap. "Come Meryl. I have waited long enough to kiss you."

Meryl smiled softly and moved further up on Vash's chest. "You've waited? What about me? I knew long before you what you were to me."

Vash's smile broadened into a grin and said, "Ah right. So why don't you?"

Meryl glared but kissed Vash anyway. It was merely a brush of the lips but Vash was taken away. In that moment he felt his heart speed up, he could taste her, and she was better then any donut that he had ever tasted. She tasted of sunshine and sugar, everything that he loved.

Meryl pulled away to see Vash's reaction to find him with closed eyes and a look of euphoria on his face. She blinked not understanding, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Vash really was as pure as he acted. He was a virgin. Meryl pushed off Vash and down to the foot of the bed.

Vash blinked awake and looked at Meryl. "Meryl? What's wrong? Do I taste bad? Do I smell bad? Do you…really not want to be with me?" a torrent of reasons for Meryl's sudden aversion came flooding through his mind. None of it had to do with his sexual status.

"Vash you…you're…you're a virgin…" croaked Meryl, the words seeming to burn their way from her mouth.

Vash blinked, and then it dawned on him. "You…you've done this before Meryl?" It had never occurred to Vash that Meryl was untouched. Truthfully he had never thought of it.

Meryl nodded her head mutely. What the hell was she doing? How could Vash not have had sex before? And what the hell was she? She looked like some sort of a tramp. Meryl began inching further into the corner trying to get away from Vash.

Vash didn't know what to do. Never had the thought of chastity come up between them. Vash never assumed anything but neither had Meryl and it seemed that this new information was throwing her for a loop. "Meryl it doesn't matter. We have each other now and you're the only one that I want." Vash reached out for Meryl but she 'eeped' and further backed away.

Vash was getting rather upset, first Meryl was taking charge and now she was trying to hide from him. "Look it Meryl, I may not have had sex before but that doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing. Please, let me touch you."

"No Vash. Everything about you is pure, what the hell are you doing with me?"

Vash sighed and rolled his eyes as though it were obvious. "What do you think? I'm going to make love to the woman _that_ I love."

"But…"

"But nothing Meryl, I don't care whither you've had sex before. All I care about is that I'm the only one that you will ever sleep with from now on." And with that Vash pulled Meryl into his lap and kissed her. It wasn't the chaste kiss that she had bestowed upon him moments before but rather it spoke of the passion and love that Vash had for Meryl.

Pulling back, breathless, the two looked at each other. They blinked, and then smiled broadly. Forgetting everything else they stripped each other of clothes and nestled themselves under the blankets.

----

They stayed in bed long after Knives and Stella had left that morning. Vash being a newly popped virgin was suddenly addicted to the feel, taste and touch of his mate and would not let her out of arms reach until he had been stated, not that Meryl minded. Vash was a quick study and being the inquisitive man that he was, continually found new ways to provoke her to groan and moan his name.

They hid under the blankets when Millie came to see what had happened to them. Their smiles could be seen even in the darkness under the sheets. Even years, centuries later they would think back to those days and nights where they could not get enough of each other.


	13. Their Night, Knives & Stella

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Their Night

Knives & Stella

Knives and Stella settled on the vacant bed, clothes still in place. They waited patiently while they listened to the couple above them. They heard slight scuffling then the creak of the bed. Once Vash and Meryl had settled in Knives and Stella looked at each other. There was nothing really for them to discuss. They knew what they were and what they needed to do.

Stella had chosen Knives the moment she had laid her violet eyes on his sleeping form. And when Meryl had told Vash to take her instead she was just slightly miffed. She had her own mind and she was allowed her own choice. She knew first and for most that Meryl was trying to do right by having the two who hated to kill with each other but Stella liked the fact that Knives was a wounded solider. She didn't want someone sweet and Vash was just that, sweet, but nice as that sounded it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a little excitement in her life and Knives was going to provide that.

Knives himself thought along the same lines. He had heard more then he let on and did not want a mate who would be as aggressive if not more so then himself. Stella allowed him to think as he wished but the he knew that he would pay the price. Unlike the insurance girl who would fly off the handle Stella would allow him to say as he wished but would be chastised for it later. She had already done as such when she saw the look on Vash's face when the two had run off for the bedroom.

"Stella." Commanded Knives

Stella sighed and moved over Knives face. "What is it?"

"I wish to have sex with you as well, undress me."

Stella sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know that after this you'll either have to call me mate or wife?"

Knives sighed as well but his in frustration. "Why else would I be telling you to undress me? Do you not know how?"

"Well…no." admitted Stella. Meryl had been the one to have sex though it was only once in their hundred or so years, but she was far more comfortable with her body then Stella.

Knives stared wide-eyed at Stella. Had Meryl really kept Stella from everything?

"Meryl's just more comfortable with herself then I am. She did it first."

Sighing Knives sat up and placed Stella on her back. "Very well then, since you are a fellow plant and my soon to be mate, I will show you how to do this." With that Knives began undressing Stella and telling her in hushed tones where to touch and what places where most sensitive.

-----

They stayed in bed late into the afternoon. They spoke nothing of love but they didn't need to. It was instant for them; they didn't need the sweet words or the affirmation of their devotion. It was a given that once they became mates and that if any children should be made that they would care for, if not love them.

They did not stir until Nick and Millie arrived at the door asking if they could enter. Knives being the naturally arrogant man that he was came to the door in nothing but what was given him and stated that 'no they could not enter' slamming the door in their faces. Nick and Millie blinked, not knowing what to do. Moments later a thump was heard and Stella opened the door, Knives' shirt hanging loosely from her shoulders. Knives was face first on the bed his body hidden under pillows and heavy comforters. Obviously Stella had not appreciated his antics. That would be the first of many other fights; they would be mirror images to the ones that they would experience in the future.


	14. Their Night, Nick & Millie

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Their Night

Nick & Millie

Nick and Millie were quite happy with the prospect of having a place all to themselves. Since their night together months before both could not wait to get the other naked. There were just a few matters to get out of the way.

They entered their room silently. The inn was still there was at least four or so hours before the owners awoke to greet customers. The couple settled on the bed and gazed at each other.

"My big girl," began Nick, "I never meant to get that hurt. I wanted nothing more then to return to you, but the state that I was in there was no way that I could have. I really thought for a moment in that church that I would not be able to see your face in heaven. I thought I'd end up in hell. And when short girl showed up and healed me. Man…was I ever confused. I thought for a moment that I had been sent to some kind of perverted hell, where I got to watch someone else live my life for me." Nick pulled Millie close and breathed in the sand and sweat that was Millie. Sweet yet sharp, everything Nick could have wanted in a lover. "I thought I had died, but seeing short girl over me and pulling me up I knew it wasn't. There was no way that even in hell she could look as pissed as she did then. She told me she was like Vash and that I had to leave otherwise they would know and then Knives might find out and try and attack you. She promised me that she would look after you and when everything had been settled she would call for me. And I'd get to hold you again."

Millie snuggled closer into Nick's chest and said, "I knew something was different, but I couldn't tell sempai that. She looked so lost all the time. She must have been frightened of losing everything that she had become. I wish I could have been more of a support for her."

"shhh big girl, don't worry, you were, and you _are_. She told everything to you. You're the one she feared the most for."

"No Nick she was afraid of what Mr Vash would say. She loves him so much that she was willing to give him to Stella because Meryl thought that Stella was a better fit."

"Well anyway they worked most of their problems out. Now you and I have some to work out as well."

Millie looked up fear cresting her doe eyes. "What do you mean Nick?"

Nick chuckled and held her close. "I mean are we going to have a big wedding or a small one? And what are we going to name our gaggle of children?"

Millie smiled brightly and pushed Nick down on the bed. "How about we discuss that later, like months from now later?"

Nick grinned and rolled Millie under him. "Sure thing big girl, now if I remember correctly, you get very excited when I kiss here…" Nick dropped his head to Millie's neck and kissed feather light kisses there. Millie squirmed and wiggled under him.

----

Their laughs and giggles were barely heard but in their little room the world meant nothing, the moments together meant everything to them. They had found each other once again and they weren't going to let each other go any time soon.

They rolled and cuddled until late into the afternoon, but the suns never touched their skin. As lovers go they were it for each other. Never in their years together did they forget that day and what it meant to have the one you love with you.


	15. Flight or Fight?

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Flight or Fight?

The next day Millie, Nick, Stella and Knives wandered the town. They had, after Millie had tried to wake Vash and Meryl, decided that wondering would be a good excuse to get out of the house. They began to hear the muffle moans from both Meryl and Vash, which turned Knives' stomach, and made Stella red in the face. While Nick silently rooted for Vash and Millie continued to smile.

They had been gone late into the afternoon eating a late lunch at the only café. Stella paid for her room that Millie and Nick had used the night pervious. Millie and Nick talked of idle things, family, friends, childhood, and the children at the orphanage. Millie attached herself to Nick's arm not daring to let him out of her grasp. She secretly feared that fate would once again deem him removable from her life. Nick didn't care. He loved his big girl and it didn't matter that she held on to him so, if she felt better so be it.

-----

Knives watched the couple most of the day, his mind working at double speed. How had it that mere days after his battle with Vash, he, Millions Knives was fraternizing with spiders? But whenever Stella looked to him he forgot his malcontent, and simply placed all his attention on her. Even though he loathed spiders they had brought him and his mate together so he had to give them sum sort of credit though grudgingly given.

-----

Stella could see Knives continuing discontent with humans, but there was no way that he could remove them from the planet and why would he? They could be such wonderful creatures, just like Meryl's friend Millie. Stella was amazed at how much the big girl knew by instinct but never knew herself. She always seemed to say the right things at the right times, and there was no questioning her loyalty to Meryl.

Then Stella spotted a donut booth and pulled Knives toward it. She knew one way to appease Vash, and other then Meryl naked under him; donuts would do just as well. Stella feared that she had upset him the night before with her little display of affection to Knives and this would show that they shared love for each other's sibling.

----

Millie and Nick stood to the side as the two plants bought donuts when they over heard a few of the villagers talking.

"Hey Carl you hear that the medical company Seed something is looking for a pair of delinquents?"

"Nope, nothing Ray, why should I care?" answered Carl, his grizzly hair covering most of his face. His friend shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well Carl you should. They are the two women that came with that murder, Vash the Stampede." Answered Ray, He looked just slightly cleaner then his friend; at least his straw like hair was groomed.

"Well I'll be damned, is the company asking for a reward?" Carl's eyes began to sparkle with the thought of money.

"Oh hell ya, a pretty sum. I've already called it in." Ray chuckled, his eyes gleaming with the knowledge of easy money. "They'll be coming with a team tonight."

Millie and Nick stood still for a moment, fear paralysing them. Then all of a sudden Nick's instincts kicked in and he pulled Millie toward Stella and Knives.

----

"God damn it woman, how many of these things are you intending on buying?" Knives grumbled his arms full of donuts.

"Enough to state your brother, I think I kind of upset him the first day I was here." Stella passed over some money just as Millie and Nick came bounding up to them.

"Stella!" cried Millie as she threw herself into Stella's arms. "Stella they came for you. Their here…"

Stella stood there a moment blinking, not really registering what Millie was saying. Then Nick spoke up.

"We heard them. Seed is looking for you. Some of the towns' people called them. They'll be here soon we have to leave."

Knives glared at Nick and the donuts in his arms shook slightly. "Damn spiders, how dare they?"

Stella taking a deep breath said, "We have to go back Meryl needs to think of something." And without any further ado she strolled away with Millie still clutching her. The men had no other choice but to follow.

----

Vash and Meryl were still very naked by the time everyone came back. They were lying tangled together when Stella knocked on the door.

"What is it?" bemoaned Meryl her libido already starting back up again. While Vash who lay under her grinned up at her, knowing full well why she was upset about the interruption.

"We need to go Meryl." Came Stella's voice. Meryl made a small motion to get up and answer the door when she heard Knives from the other side groan and kick the door open. What a sight he saw then. Meryl was half way out of the bed, the blanket that covered the lovers barely covering her chest from prying eyes. Vash as well sat up right his scarred chest bare to the world. Meryl gasped and threw herself back into Vash's arms and the safety of the blanket.

"What the hell Knives! Can't you at least wait for me to open the door?" screamed Meryl from her nest in Vash's arms.

"We have things to discuss." He said and sat down on the adjoining bed.

Millie entered with her arms full of the glazed goodness that Stella had bought for Vash. She set them on the bedside table and sat at the desk. Nick entered after and stood beside Millie. Stella was the last one to enter and her gaze fell heavily on Meryl.

"Meryl…they found us. Seed has found us."

Meryl pulled away from Vash and looked hard at Stella. "What do you mean? Are they searching for us?"

Just as that comment left Meryl's throat they heard a yell from the street. 'They're here'. Meryl gritted her teeth and sat up fully. "We need to leave…now."


	16. The gun and the woman

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

The gun and the woman

Meryl heard the cry and pulled the blanket up off herself and Vash and said, "everyone out, pack what you can and find us fast transport out of here." Millie and Nick nodded their heads, used to being told what to do. Stella and Knives were a different matter. After Millie and Nick had left Knives glared at Meryl.

"Who are you to tell me what to do woman?"

Meryl sighed and stood the blanket wrapped tightly around her waist while Vash held their shared pillow over his naked manhood. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and looked up at Knives through her bangs. "Do not presume that I am easily dominated. I have looked after Stella and myself for over a hundred years. Do as I say I have dealt with Seed before, now you will do what is in our best interest or you will loose your precious mate. Now go." Meryl growled and glared at Knives until he mumbled back and left saying something about a car under his breath.

Meryl sighed and sat back down. "Do you have my clothes?"

Stella nodded and pulled out from her bag a black wrapped cloth. "I…I also have your guns…if you need them." and Stella rose quickly and left the room also mumbling about a car.

Meryl sighed and took the cloth. Wrapped inside was a long black leather duster (something a kin to what Vash had worn) and matching pants. There was a black shirt that looked like it had been wrapped in red fabric to cover tears on the existing fabric.

"Umm Meryl what's that?" asked Vash as he pointed to the clothing that now covered the bed beside him.

"That Vash is what I wore when we were running. It's quite practical. So get dressed we haven't much time. They will surround the house before they make a move and we have to be ready to leave before that." Meryl dropped the blanket and began to dress.

Vash sat looking over his insurance girl as she dressed, fascinated by her body and how the cloth and leather clung to her curves. Meryl tossed Vash his tattered shirt and said, "Vash enough gawking, get dressed already." She turned away reaching out for her and Stella's shared bag when she saw the glint of metal. Meryl took a quick glance to Vash and was glad when she found his back turned. Meryl closed her eyes and pulled the guns from the bottom of the bag. This was the first time she had handled the guns since that day. They were heavier then she remember and far dirtier. Stella was right she hadn't touched them since then.

She had to make a decision, there were four more of them on the run and she needed someway to protect them all. She knew Knives had no qualms about killing but Vash and Stella never liked the idea and they could only do so much. Taking another quick glance at Vash, Meryl wrapped the holster to her hips and settled the guns in their home.

Grabbing the bag she heard Millie and Nick enter the house. "Vash." Vash looked up from putting his boots on and smiled softly at Meryl. "It's time we left."

-----

Vash and Millie were watching the street from inside, their eyes scanning for any movement and waiting for the queue from Knives and Stella. They had 'bought' a truck and were waiting for the suns to begin to set to get out. Many of the men gathered to capture them weren't the smartest out of the barrel and they were hoping that this change in plans would throw them for a loop.

Meryl had the moment that Vash and Millie had taken up posts at the door and window handed one of her guns over to Nick to clean, while she did the other one. Nick knowing what it meant to clean them kept his mouth shut and made sure that it was in working order. Every so often he glanced over to Meryl to see her eyes clouded over with thought. To have to use these weapons again must have taken a great deal of effort. If she had avoided them for so long it only meant that now, the people around her were more important then her fear and trepidation.

'_Sister.'_ Came Stella's voice. Meryl stopped in her movements and tapped lightly on the floor catching everyone's attention. _'I'm here Stella, what's happening?'_

'They are starting their attack sooner then we expected. You have to move now. We're ready, so be prepared for my signal.'

Meryl relayed the message and they stood at the door, Nick first, Millie next, then Meryl and lastly Vash taking up the rear. Nick silently passed Meryl her gun and she replaced it. She could feel Vash's eyes on her but there was nothing that she could do about it. He had left the guns that Knives had made in the desert. There was no way for him to help other then to take a bullet and that was something that Meryl did not want.

Vash was well knew there was nothing for him to do and putting aside his distaste for what he was making his mate do he wrapped his arms around her, giving her silent consent and love for what she was willing to do. Meryl began to melt into his embrace when she felt Stella scream in her mind, and a second later the roar of an engine.

"There they are!" Nick whispered fiercely and he swung the door open.

The truck rolled up and Nick tossed Millie in then reached out for Meryl. Vash followed soon after with Nick and Knives hit the gas.

They could hear the cries to catch them and the barrage of bullets that never hit their target. Meryl had Millie's head in her lap and was trying to hold herself upright. The guns on her back bounced and shrieked for use.

"SHIT!" yelled Knives as they neared the exit of the town. The thugs had placed a barrier to try and stop them if they made for an escape. Meryl gritted her jaw and reached over into the cab's front seat and pulled the other heavier duffle back that Stella had brought.

"Have you finished the adjustments Stella?"

Stella looked back and forth, her mouth unable to form the proper words.

"Fine then I'll just have to use it the way it is." Meryl reached up and torn open the tarp that covered the back of the truck. She fell back to her knees as she pulled out a long metal pipe, a shoulder butt, and the cartage. Screwing and snapping the pieces together she brought it up and over the torn fabric and spread her legs while trying to support the weight of the over sized gun. She took aim at the centre of the blockade and screamed over the wail of the engine and gunfire to Knives to 'put the peddle to the metal and don't slow down'. Knives said nothing but did as he was told. Nick, Millie and Vash looked on amazed. The short insurance girl really wasn't what they had thought she was.

Meryl breathed deeply readying herself for the after shock of the gun and fired. The kick was so much so that it literally threw her back in to the floor of the truck. Knives never stopped as they drove threw the shrapnel and fire of the after math of the weapon that Meryl had so skilfully used.

Meryl pulled herself back up and breathed a sigh of relief. She grinned up at Vash as he continued to stare at her wide-eyed.

"They're still coming!" yelled Nick. He had Millie sheltered under him as gunfire once again erupted over their heads. Vash fell over Meryl covering her, protecting her.

'We aren't going to make it.' Meryl heard Stella's saddened assumption. Meryl knew there was a way to get out and if she had to sacrifice a shoulder so be it. She shoved Vash to the floor and threw her back against the back; the gun nestled against her chest. She held it up and took aim. Their pursuers were in an arrow formation and with the power of the gun she could easily stop half the cars and trucks following them. She took aim and saw that someone else was as well. Exhaling her breath she fired just as her counter part did. The bullets flew by one another; Meryl's taking out more then half of the vehicles while the other bullet no bigger then a child's pinkie penetrated its way into Meryl's chest, the massive gun fell heavily to the floor, smoke rising from the over cooked barrel.

The bullet buried its way deep into her body and smacked her head against the back of the cab. Nick too concerned with the fallen pursers yipped his pleasure. While Millie looked at Meryl, fear once again present in her eyes. Vash on the other hand screamed Meryl's name and pulled her body to him. He cradled her prone form to him, trying to call her back.


	17. Faith

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Faith

They drove and drove, Stella telling Knives where to go knowing that no one knew where they were going but her. She would look back to Meryl often but found that there was nothing that she could do. Vash and Nick had stripped Meryl of her favoured shirt and were desperately trying to pry the bullet from her body. Her body much like Vash and Knives was able to remove foreign objects as long as there was a clear path, for Meryl that was a problem. The bullet had lodged itself so deeply into her that her body was closing up the wound before the bullet had made its way out.

Vash and Nick kept trying to keep the wound open but the blood and skin kept closing up forcing Vash to continually cut Meryl to try to force the bullet out. There was nothing else for them to do. They needed an actual doctor, someone to remove the bullet before the wound closed.

They had paused for the moment when Meryl had cried out and clutched at Vash. Nick leaned back and fell into Millie's lap. Their clothing was soaked with Meryl's blood, and Nick was frightened that she was loosing too much of the precious fluid.

Millie held Nick close and ran her fingers through his sand filled hair. She had sat to the side through the whole affair. There was nothing to do; she was too scared when she fumbled through Meryl's things looking for a knife. She couldn't seem to get her breath to steady, or her heart to beat normally. Nick had kindly told her to stay to the side and not to worry. That was something that she could not do, her sempai was dying, what else was she supposed to do?

Vash hovered over Meryl much like any husband would, he knew she was loosing too much blood, but there was no other way to save her. "Meryl? My insurance girl? My wife, my mate…" Vash whispered. Vash wrapped his long arms tightly around Meryl trying to keep her warm and to comfort himself that she still breathed, that her heart still beat. "Meryl, wake up for me please." Through the whole ordeal he had been begging Meryl to wake, Vash desperately wanted to have her stormy grey eyes on him, anything to show that she was still his precious lover.

Meryl stirred feeling white-hot pain flare from her chest. She could smell Vash all around her and it stilled the pain. He was all right, it had worked, and they were safe for now. She struggled to open her eyes; they seemed to be glued shut and refused to open. "Vash…" she hoarsely whispered, her throat was dry and it seemed that all the fluid in her body was rushing to the wound that pained her. She felt Vash stiffen and answer softly. Meryl finally forced her eyes open and was graced with only Vash in her view. Meryl smiled softly and reach out a stiff had to touch his face. "There you are."

Vash's face crumpled in happiness. His Meryl was all right; soon she would be good as new. "Thank god Meryl, I thought I had lost you." Vash pulled her close and cradled her in his lap tears filling his gorgeous green eyes.

Stella looked back finally able to hear Meryl's voice in her head. She sighed relieved that she had not lost the one true companion that she would ever have. No matter what Knives did she had been born and raised beside Meryl and there was no one that knew her better.

"She'll be fine. That woman was never one to go down easily." Said Knives from the driver's seat seeming to sense Stella's released fear.

Stella looked to him, a soft smile gracing her lips for the first time since their escape. Stella slid over to Knives' side and leaned on his shoulder, "I know, but sometimes she frightens me. She's so ready to die for the ones she loves that she doesn't think about what it would do to the rest of us."

Knives scowled at the desert, Meryl and Stella had something that he and Vash never had, common companionship. There was no way that Stella would leave Meryl's side, so therefore Knives _had_ to make the leap into humanity. "Do you even know where we are going?" he said stiffly, covering his discontent.

Stella smiled. "Oh very much so, It's a little town that we hid in a long time ago. The people there are kind and the doctor there is skilled, he'll be able to get the bullet out of Meryl."

"How do you know that she'll make it that far?"

Stella grinned and said, "Faith mate, faith, and the fact that Meryl is complaining that her chest hurts. Pain is always a good sign."


	18. Home coming

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Home coming

It was nearing evening when they came upon the town that Stella had spoken of. It was a quaint little town, streamers hung from the houses, leftovers from a festival no doubt, and people mulled about the street in search of yet another party.

Stella leaned her head out the window calling out, "hey everyone! The sisters are back! We need help call the doc!" The people nearest the truck took one look, surprise and then happiness crossing their faces. A teen ran to a near by house rousing the occupants.

Vash looked about the town his expression clear. This town reminded him of the people he had left behind when the final SEED ship crashed. These people most likely grew up with Stella and Meryl as family friends, and even possibly stemmed a few crushes.

Stella was out of the cab and was helping Millie and Nick down. Unlike the look she had given Vash only a few days before she looked on him and Meryl with happiness and contentment.

"What in blue blazes is going on here?" asked a soft aged voice. They all turned to see an older man of at lest fifty shuffling his way to the truck. Knives was still in the driver seat and looked down on the old man with wary eyes.

"Doc Ben. We need your help, Meryl was shot, and she needs the bullet removed." Stella motioned to Meryl who still lay wrapped in Vash's arms.

"Well, well. Haven't seen anything like that in a while, come on now young man bring her over here. I'll get the operating room ready."

Vash nodded vigorously and picking Meryl up gingerly leaped off of the truck and followed 'Doc Ben'.

The teen that had run into the doctor's home came up to them. "Stella, come on. Your place is still here. There is enough room for you and your friends." his dark brown eyes and sandy coloured hair gleamed against his lightly tanned skin.

Stella smiled, and took the offered hand, "thank you Jimmy. And might I say that you have grown quite a bit since the last time I was here."

Knives, Millie and Nick followed quietly behind, still unsure of the people in the town.

Stella called back, "oh by the way this little town is called Meadows."

----

Vash stood near by while Doc Ben looked after Meryl. Vash had refused to leave the room while he worked. Vash wasn't worried that the doctor might try something; it was just that he couldn't bear to let Meryl wake without him there.

"So young man, you must be the great Vash the Stampede." Began Ben, though his attention was all on the prone woman before him.

Vash stilled, wondering how he knew, but answered any way. "Yes I am. How did you know?"

Ben chuckled and said, "Meryl promised that she would not return unless she had found her mate. I just assumed that you were he. When she was last here she had spoken of a lone traveler who went by that name and had been for forty or so years, but still looked the same age."

"How long ago was that?"

"Oh, about thirty years ago, not long by your standards but, heck of a long time for us humans." Vash watched as Ben cleaned Meryl's chest and replaced the blanket over her bared flesh. The tender way in which he touched her instigated another question from Vash. "How well do you know my mate?"

Ben smiled ruefully and looked down on the sleeping Meryl, "I…I was her lover, once."


	19. Old flames

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Old flames

Vash stared bug eyed at Doc Ben. He was at least fifty so the last time Meryl had been here this man was a strapping youth.

"If you want answers follow me I have some coffee set out. Meryl needs her sleep and I doubt that you'll get any with what I just told you."

----

Stella had just finished helping Nick and Millie settle in their room when she found Knives mulling about the door to their room. "What's the matter? Worried?"

Knives grunted. "Not in the least."

"Then why so glum?"

"I envy you and Meryl." Admitted Knives his face set in a far away glare. "The connection that you two have, it's something that Vash and I should have had."

Stella smiled softly and led Knives to bed. "Don't worry about it; you'll have all of eternity to make it up."

----

"Meryl and Stella showed up right after I had moved here to begin my practice. They were ragged and wasted by the desert. I immediately brought them into my home and nursed them back to health. Though I was quite amazed at how quickly they recovered. They kept things from me though, like how they knew how to treat patients and what drugs went with others and which didn't. They never spoke about their past, and Meryl made it all too obvious that she didn't want to stay in Meadows longer then what was necessary. Stella loved it here, she mentioned once that it reminded her of home, and I swear I say Meryl physically flinch.

"I would hear them giggling and laughing though I never heard them speak a word. They had pictures in their bags that showed two women that looked remarkably like them only they were blonde not the deep blacks that they are now. Over the next few months I grew closer to Meryl. She seemed so distant that I wanted to pull her out of her shell, show her what life was. I courted her, like any proper man would. I took her out to dinners, bought her flowers, and called her beautiful, fascinating and wonderful. At first she was stiff and unsure, much like a child would be around adults, I had heard them mention that they had been away from people for a long time, and I wanted to gradually bring her back. When she was finally able to feel comfortable it was as though someone had put on a light. When she smiled the room lit up, though I could never reach the darker depths of her grey eyes.

"I think it was because she was getting too comfortable here that she allowed me to kiss her that night, and spurred her into telling me her story. The last night I saw her; I had taken her out for dinner then a quite walk. I didn't know that she and Stella had already agreed that it was time for them to leave. That night would be our parting. I had walked her to their shared room when she pulled me, rather shyly towards my room. I didn't question, but when she closed the door and stood baring it I knew something was wrong. There in the late night shadows she told me her life story, how she wasn't human, and how she was looking for a man named Vash the Stampede and that she hopped that he would be like her and that she would finally be able to be at peace.

"She was the aggressor and once she started I took over. I never asked if she was going to stay with me, or if she loved me. I took comfort knowing that she was giving herself to me for keeping her secret for so long, and I think she took comfort knowing that I had helped her out of her shell, brought her back. I never felt her depart, but she did leave a note. She told me that she cared deeply for me, and that when she returned she would bring 'him'. That this would close the book on us, and to live my life to the fullest. I never told her how much I loved her, and I never could. She distanced herself thinking it a kindly thing, or a crush." Ben looked to the room where Meryl lay. "I just wish I had been the one that lived forever. I would have given everything to spend the rest of time waking up to her stormy grey eyes."

Vash's head fell. This was what Meryl had meant by unclean. She had given her virginity to Ben so he would always have something to remind him of her. And after that she had left, taking with her Ben's heart. "I'm sorry. Meryl's just so determined. There isn't much I can do to make her stop when she has something she wants to do."

"Don't apologise my boy. I have had my whole life to reflect on that night. What it meant to give something so precious to me, but not to her mate. I know it must have bothered you that she wasn't…kept for you but, Meryl always tried to give what she could to those she cared about."

Vash smiled ruefully, "no actually, it didn't bother me one bit it bothered her though. I think it really upset her that she wasn't as pure as I was, so she said anyway." Vash looked to the window, his piercing green eyes glazed over with the memories of the previous day. "No I was actually kind of glad Meryl knew what she was doing. I may be a flirt but I never really had the urge to sleep with any of the women that I bothered. When I meet Meryl I knew she was it for me. And anyway, I'm a quick study, I found other ways that she didn't know about to get her going." Vash bragged and rubbed the back of his head, glee making his masculine features shine.

"Oh really? You're so proud of yourself now, mate? After hours of practice?" came Meryl's weary voice. Vash spun around and gazed lovingly at Meryl. She stood out like fine wine on a full rack. Her body was silhouetted against the late evening light. Vash's spare shirt hung loosely and covered Meryl to well past her knees. The sleeves were rolled up to her wrists and the creases of Vash's elbow could be seen just after the last roll showing once again how small she really was.

"Meryl!" cried Vash rushing to her side and picking her up and holding her close. Meryl made little movement to move away though her eyes were set on Ben. After Vash had gotten his hug and settled Meryl on his lap without protest did he notice Meryl's stiff back and sad eyes.

"Hello Ben." She spoke quietly.

Ben smiled and reached out for Meryl's hand. "I have missed you Meryl. I'm glad to see that you're well."

Vash looked from one to the other and their clasped hands, and he suddenly felt very ashamed at how he had acted when he saw Meryl. After everything that Ben had told him he gone and acted like a schoolboy with a crush.

Meryl sensing Vash unease squeezed Ben's hand and leaned back into Vash, forcing him to wrap his arms about her to keep her steady. "I'm glad you are well too. How was your wife?"

Ben smiled. "Well it's a good thing Stella came when she did. Margaret would have been in far more pain then she needed to be. But she passed quietly and she said to thank you."

Meryl tilted her head. She had never met Ben's wife, and she had never really held Meryl in high regard because of the way she had left Ben. "Why is that Ben?"

Ben smiled softly and looked to the window where he remembered Meryl standing and smiling, then that of his late wife doing the same. "She said that if you hadn't left then she wouldn't have had a chance in hell of getting me. She was glad that you left so that she would be free to love me."

Meryl also smiled and looked to Vash over her shoulder. "And if I hadn't left you I would not have found my mate. We benefited each other in the end."

Ben rose, his legs sore after standing over Meryl for so long. "Well it's late. The spare bedroom is just as you left it. You and Vash may stay there tonight. Then we'll walk over to your old place and get yourselves settled."

Meryl nodded softly and gently brought Vash to his feet, and led him down the hall opposite from Ben's room. They entered a quaint and small room with one large bed taking up the space. Meryl fluffed the sheets removing any of the dust that had accumulated over the week that Ben had left the bed. Meryl knew his habits and even if no one slept in the bed he still changed it every week.

"Meryl…" whispered Vash.

Meryl turned to see Vash looking rather uncomfortable in the room. He didn't feel right sleeping with her when Meryl and Ben had so much history.

Meryl smiled softly and pulled Vash into a hug. "Don't worry Vash. Ben knows. We both had to come to terms with what we were to each other. I love you and I care deeply for Ben, but time changes, as do people. He would not have loved the woman I was, and you, you do. Come, please we are mates now and that means this is a new start for us. Let's not waste it."

Finally Vash smiled, he liked that idea and picked Meryl up and settled her on the bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that they had all of their long lives to make a new life.


	20. Meadows

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Meadows

Meryl and Vash woke late into the morning; they stumbled their way into the kitchen where Ben was already wide-awake.

"Morning Ben," mumbled Meryl. Vash's shirt tied in a knot against her stomach showing off her leather pants.

Vash didn't look any better. Both had slept in their clothes from the night before and they were rumpled and creased.

"Good morning you too. Come eat, then I want to see your wound Meryl, then we'll head over to your place."

After eating, Ben looked over Meryl's wound. It was healing nicely though it would leave a scar. It had been cut so many times in the attempt to remove the bullet that it had permanently damaged the surrounding skin.

"Well now that that's done lets get a move on. I would think that Stella would be worried about you." Ben led the way through the throngs of people going about their lives. Many of them called out to Meryl and waved. Meryl still drowsy over the night before simply smiled and leaned on Vash. They soon came upon a small two-story home, well kept and clean. They could smell the breakfast that had just passed and the sound of cleaning dishes could be heard.

Meryl walked right in and collapsed on the couch. The sounds in the kitchen stopped and Millie and Nick stepped out.

Millie's smile lit up the already bright room, "welcome home sempai!"

Nick, Vash and Ben took their leave and made their way to the dinning room where Knives was sitting still nursing his coffee. Millie sat with Meryl as they waited for Stella to join them.

When the men were in one room and the women in the other they began to talk.

----

"So the short girl's alright needle noggin?" asked Nick as he tired to wrestle away the morning paper from Knives.

"Yeah, she's all better thanks to Ben." Vash patted Ben on the shoulder and leaned forward to look the still wrestling men in the face. "Has Stella said anything about how long we are going to be here?"

Knives shook his head. "Nothing, she's been giving smiles and acting like noting has happened. I think she was waiting for your woman to come back so she could discus it with her." _'She would rather talk to Meryl about it then her own mate. She's so foolish.'_ Lamented Knives to Vash.

"Well then we'll just have to let them to it then." _'Stella and Meryl have been doing this for years. Meryl knew what they were going to do, she is the better judge then we are, we just have to trust them. Do you no trust in Stella's judgment?'_ answered Vash, both for the human's around them as well as his brother.

"Well if that's settled then, Ben is there a place here where we can get some cigarettes and ammo?"

'_Knives lets move this away from here.'_ said Vash, he glanced at Ben and Nick knowing that they were giving them a chance to talk.

Knives nodded and the brothers headed to the back porch. Under the shade of the roof they 'talked'.

'_What do you think they'll do? They can't leave us now, but Millie and Nick need to be left behind otherwise they'll get hurt.'_ Started Vash his body leaning against the porch support.

Knives shrugged and settled into the rocking chair, _'we will have to see. You are right though, I have to trust Stella and if she trusts Meryl then I have to as well. Though with her welding her guns once again it may be too much for her to handle.'_

Vash nodded, _'I know. I'm afraid for her. It is my fault that she has had to take them up again. I…I just didn't want you or myself to kill anyone ever again, but it seems that we may have to.'_ Vash audible sighed, _'I hate to ask this, but, is there a chance that you could make a similar gun to the ones I left behind with a normal gun?'_

'_Get me two of the same kind, and I'll see what I can do.'_

----

"We have some things to discus." Said Meryl as Stella seated herself. "We need to leave here as soon as possible so they don't catch on to our scent."

"Why sempai?" questioned Millie. "You know we'll go where ever you lead."

Meryl sighed. That's what she had been expecting, Millie and her blind devotion. "You can't come with us Millie. It's too dangerous. I want you and Nick to leave as soon as you can travel and disappear. There is no future in following my lead anymore."

"But sempai…" Millie whined in response.

'_This is going to be more difficult then we expected.'_ said Stella looking quietly on at Millie's reaction.

'I know, but we need to leave them behind. There is no way that Knives and I can look after another two people. I know Nick is skilled with guns but there is only so much that he can do when protecting Millie.' Said Meryl, "I'm sorry Millie but you have to leave."

'_But Millie is such a strong woman. You have told me that she doesn't shy away from a battle.'_ "She's right Millie."

'That is true but she has never been forced to kill. She shouldn't have to see it done on her behalf.'

"But…but sempai, don't you need me anymore? Aren't we friends? My big big sister always tells me that a true friend will do anything for another. I'll follow you anywhere, I promise!" Millie reached over and took Meryl's hands in her own, her eyes begging.

Meryl looked to the floor her mind unsure of what to say. She adored Millie for her determination but there were limits to how long it would be safe. "I'm sorry Millie, but that is my final decision." Meryl rose and headed towards the stairs. There was packing that needed to be done, as well as patching her shirt.

"I'm sorry Millie, but Meryl's right. I think you and Nick should stay here for a bit then you can leave. They should be following us by that point." Then she too rose and followed Meryl.

Millie was left sitting on the couch questions and rebuttals on her lips.


	21. Shadows

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Shadows

Meryl and Stella stayed away from Millie for the rest of the night. They had agreed that that night they would leave; all they had to do was tell the men. They heard Millie go up to her room and throughout their packing they could hear Millie quietly crying, not that Meryl wasn't.

"Meryl…" began Stella but found that Meryl had turned away went to the other side of the room.

Meryl sniffed back a tear and said, "Do you think we should take these shirts? They don't really fit us anymore and I think some of the girls here would like them."

Stella sighed and handed over the give away bag. Meryl like every other time they had to leave someone behind was denying any and all knowledge about it.

They heard the men rise to the second floor, Nick walked by their room into his with Millie while Vash and Knives stopped at their door.

"Do I really have to sleep with you in here?" whined Vash as he opened the door. As he stepped in a bag came flying at his head. Catching it in startled surprise he looked at Meryl who had tossed it and asked, "What's up Meryl? Are we going somewhere?"

Meryl was sitting silhouetted by the early moonlight on the desk in front of the window. "Yes Vash we are, and we're leaving - tonight."

Vash looked to Knives, questions on his lips. Knives just shrugged and took the two bags by Stella's feet. Meryl did like wise and followed Knives out.

"What…what's going on here Stella?" begged Vash, his eyes filling suddenly with tears.

"We're leaving. It's not safe to stay here long. And we are leaving without Millie and Nick. It's not safe for anyone to follow us. Meryl and I won't allow anyone else to die protecting us." Stella pushed off the wall and standing beside Vash laid a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Vash but its best this way, Meryl was always best at this." And she walked out.

Vash was left standing in the now empty room with his bag in hand.

----

Nick entered the room he shared with Millie only to find the poor girl curled up in a ball on the bed crying. "Big girl? What's going on?"

"They…they're leaving."

"Who's leaving?"

"Sempai!" Millie cried and threw herself into Nick's arms. It took Nick moments to figure out what Millie was crying over. That was why Knives had been so quite and rather docile that afternoon. He knew that they would be leaving. It was then that he heard the revving of the truck they had 'commandeered' for their flight from the mercenaries. He pulled Millie up from the floor and dashed to the window. When they looked out Meryl was standing in the boot of the truck, looking back at them, with translucent tears in her eyes. The three locked eyes as the truck was thrown into first and pulled out.

"They are leaving," whispered Nick. He tried to catch Vash's eyes but the man was holding Meryl's free hand, he was giving the same support that Nick was giving Millie.

"What am I going to do Nick? She left, sempai really left me." Wailed Millie burying her head in Nick's chest.

"Don't worry big girl. I have an idea where short girl is heading."

----

"Are you sure about this Meryl?" asked Vash as Meryl lost sight of Millie and Nick in the window and sat down.

Meryl curled up in Vash's arms and clutched his shirt. "No, but we don't have a choice. We have to destroy everything that relates to us, we can't have them coming after us for that, not any more."

"We're going to them, we're going to May?"

Meryl nodded, her face pressed into his chest. "Yes my mate, to May, where everything ends and begins."

"Then we need to make a pit stop." _'Knives.'_ Called Vash.

'_Yes Vash.'_

'_I think we should take our guns to an old friend, you know where to go right?'_

'_Of course brother, why wouldn't I know where you spent most of your time with the humans?'_ with that Knives turned the wheel in the opposite direction of May and headed south east.

"Where are we going Vash?" asked Meryl pulling Vash's face to hers.

"Don't worry; we're going to see some friends."


	22. The Good Doctor

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

The Good Doctor

Knives continued to drive while Stella continued to barite him with questions. Meryl was silent and would not answer any of her queries, and she had to get them somehow. Stella had never really been told of this place or this old friend. Vash said nothing; Meryl didn't want to talk to her about it, and Knives just grunted and told her to leave it alone. Stella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest anger bubbling up on her face. Well if they were going to be like that fine, she'd just ignore them.

Meryl could feel Stella's anger with the unwillingness of her companions to tell her anything but she had to leave it to Vash to tell her, this was his 'family' and it was his right to explain it. She looked to Vash who sat holding her close. "Vash."

"Mmm?"

Meryl sighed; this was going to be more difficult then she had expected. "Why are we going there?"

Vash looked back to Meryl then buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "I don't want you to be mad at me. I…I don't want you to have to defend us alone. I understand that the years on the run you looked after Stella alone but now there are two more of us. Knives and I can do more then just stand there like idiots. We want to protect our mates, plus it is kind of damaging to our male egos to have one lone woman protect us."

Meryl had to let what Vash said sink in. Only after the idea of Knives plus guns equals' piles of dead humans did she blow up though guns never came up, it was obvious what Vash was saying. "WHAT?" she screeched, completely forgetting about Vash not wanting her to be mad. "What do you mean? You're going to get the doctor to make you and Knives new guns? Are you crazy Vash? Do you not remember what he can _do_ with a gun?" Meryl twisted and shuffled in Vash's grip trying to wrap her slender fingers around his neck.

"Meryl, please calm down. Knives won't do anything to upset you, or rather Stella. He knows that she looks down on mass murder and won't go on a killing spree because she would not allow him to touch her." That little statement did absolutely nothing to stem Meryl's anger.

"What? So what just a few murders are ok? Not piles of dead humans? And you believe him?"

Vash sighed and pulled Meryl into a tight bear hug, "no but it's the best I can expect. I'm sorry for upsetting you, but we have to. You can't protect all of us forever, especially with what we are intending on doing. I can't loose you."

Meryl sighed and resigned herself to her motionless position and clutched on to Vash's shirt. "If he goes on a rampage, I'm blaming you." She lamented into his chest.

Vash chuckled, "deal."

----

Knives glanced back at Vash and Meryl as they fought over the decision that he and Vash as the males had every right to make. Seeing the two finally calm down and beginning to drop off to sleep did he look over to Stella. She was still mad at him for not telling her where they were going and was waiting impatiently for them to reach their destination.

"They are what Vash called family."

Stella looked over at Knives, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I killed many of them trying to get to Vash. It may not be a safe place for me, but you, your sister and Vash will be welcomed."

Stella scooted over to Knives and wrapped her arm over his. "Well you'll just have to prove to them that you're better now. Unless you want to sleep in the desert for the next few days we are there."

"Yes, we'll see."

----

It was mid morning when Knives spotted the downed SEED ship. Vash was already waving exuberantly at the people around the town limits. Stella looked on with fascination, Knives with boredom, and Meryl continued to dose against Vash's thigh. Knives pulled up to a short bald man who greeted them with a genial smile.

Vash jumped out of the back and greeted the man with a bright smile. "Hello Doctor. How are things?"

"Good Vash, very good." Doctor answered. He glanced over to where Meryl was pulling herself out of the back. Her jacket was pulled up tightly against her cheeks and they were red from the cool air. "Welcome back Miss Strife."

Meryl nodded silently and reached out for Vash to help her out. Vash took her and gathered her once again in his arms. Holding her exhausted frame close to his chest.

"Doc, I'd like you to meet Meryl's sister Stella." Said woman peered out from behind Vash and extended her hand to the man.

"Well, well. It's a pleasure to meet you." It was then that Doctor noticed the cold man standing behind Vash. He extended his hand to Knives as well and said, "Welcome to our home, Millions Knives."


	23. Jessica

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Jessica

"Well now that everyone is here, lets head on into the house. I'm sure Jessica would want to see you Vash." Doctor turned and led the four towards a two-story home with warm light filtering through the open windows. The smells of lunch could be detected from these windows and it made Vash's nose sniff the air like a dog.

Meryl swatted at Vash a grumble on her lips, being as she was still held tightly in his arms.

"What Meryl, I like the smell."

"You look like a dog doing that." Grumbled Meryl once again holding on to Vash's neck.

Vash grinned and said, "but I thought you think I'm cute when I'm acting like a little puppy?" and he submitted Meryl to his adorable puppy eyes and droopy lip.

Meryl groaned and shook her head. "Just please be…I don't know, less childish?"

Vash grinned once again. "I promise. I'll save it for when we're alone." He winked and entered the house.

Knives and Stella stayed to the back. There were few people out but the few that were sent the two strange looks. They looked so much like Vash and Meryl who they knew that it disturbed them. They finally were able to enter the house and both were silently relieved that they were out of the public eye.

Doctor entered the living room, which was down the hall from the front door and called out, "Jessica, why don't you come over here. We have some visitors." He settled his miniature frame in one of the comfy chairs and held out his hand to the four to take a seat. Vash headed to the love seat so that he could still cradle a drowsy Meryl in his arms. While Knives and Stella sat on the larger couch both stiff and unsure.

Jessica came out of the kitchen, rubbing her hands on a rag and looked to Doctor. "What visitors?" then she took notice of the four occupants of the room. She didn't get a good look at Knives or Stella since their backs were to her but the moment that she laid eyes on Vash she screeched and ran to him. She unceremoniously dumped Meryl to the floor and took her place on Vash's lap. "Oh Vash! I thought I'd never see you again. I've missed you so much. I even made a new coat for you. I though that the old one would have been destroyed because of that nasty Knives, and look I was right!" she giggled and clung tighter to Vash's neck.

Vash on the other hand was trying desperately to unhook Jessica from his neck while trying not to make too much of a fool of himself. He could feel Meryl's anger from being dumped to the floor. "Ah, ha, Jessica, wow some grip you got there. Could you umm please let go now?" then there was giggling, and not from the child on his lap but rather from his Meryl and Knives. He looked over at them disbelief in his eyes. Knives was sitting pretty watching the display with apparent humour in his cold blue eyes. Meryl on the other hand was sitting on the armrest beside Stella giggling.

"Yes oh great Vash the Stampede, what a following you have!" she giggled once again and leaned on Stella for support. Stella simply blinked looked questioningly at Vash.

Vash grinned uncomfortably and finally after pushing Jessica to a safe distance looked her in the eye. She still held that childish adoration for him and if he was to be near his Meryl he would have to tell Jessica the truth. This was going to be one of the hardest things Vash had done in a long time. Vash wanted to please everyone and Jessica (his own personal cheering squad) was one that he wanted to please the most, but looking at Meryl he could not afford that. Meryl was willingly to kill to protect and care for the ones that she loved. Vash couldn't kill but he was capable of disappointment. It was small in comparison to what Meryl was willingly to do but it needed to be done.

"Jessica there is something that I need to tell you." Vash began his heart beating like a drum in is chest.

Jessica looked on with adoration.

"I have chosen a life mate-" but before Vash could get another word out Jessica latched herself to his neck.

"Oh Vashy!" she cried, "I'm ready to be your wife. I can't wait. Are we going to get married here? Or are we going to a big town?" questions continued to spill from her pink lips as she stretched up to Vash to steal a kiss.

Knives clenched his jaw and made a motion to stop the fretting girl when Stella stopped him. She shook her head and rested her hand on his knee. Knives looked over to Meryl, knowing her temper he expected her to be red in the face and wanting to beat the living snot out of this 'Jessica'. Instead Meryl was calmly looking at the two.

Meryl moved from the armrest and stood tall (all four foot nothing of her), and said, "Well I'll leave you two alone then." She turned to leave when Knives' voice forced her to stop.

"What the hell woman. Isn't he your mate? And you're going to walk away and let this lowly spider fondle all over him?"

Meryl smiled ruefully to the floor and glanced over at the two. Vash was looking at her trying to beg her to go save him, and turned away. "If your brother does not have the guts to tell her the truth then I don't want him as a mate." Meryl walked out and headed to the back porch.

Vash watched in fear as his lover walked out on him. Once again his naïve nature was screwing things up. He swallowed his apprehension and pushed Jessica away. He looked at Jessica his green eyes going cold. "Jessica I have chosen a wife, and she just left, excuse me." Vash rose and left Jessica to the love seat. Vash followed Meryl calling her name softly.

Knives smirked at the human and crossed his arms happy that Vash had done something good, for once. Stella sat silent and looking between the old man and the crushed child.

"But…but Vashy…" whined Jessica. Her lower lip trembled and wavered.

Doctor rose from his chair and patted Jessica on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Jessica, but Vash has made his choice. There is nothing you can do." He turned to Knives and Stella, "well how about I find you two a room and you can tell me what brought Vash back here." the three left the room and Jessica turned to look out the window at the two silhouettes on the porch.

Meryl stood a good two heads shorter then Vash, while he wrapped her shoulders with his arm. They stood at the step and spoke in low tones that even Jessica who tried straining her ears could not hear.

----

"I'm sorry Meryl. I didn't know what to do. You know how much I hate to upset people. But trust me, I'll never leave you." He held her close and rubbed her shoulder.

Meryl was still and stiff, not knowing how to react to Vash's actions. She finally sighed her defeat and leaned into him. "I know Vash, but seeing how she reacted when you were trying to tell her mad me so angry. To think that she's the only girl that you would choose, it just, ahhh…pissed me off for lack of a better word."

Vash chuckled and grinned down at Meryl. "I fully expected you to toss her off and lay your claim to me. I guess meeting your old lover was far easier then meeting up again with my fan club."

"Yeah, Ben was never one for confrontations. But what are we going to do for now. She'll be sullen and upset the whole time we're here."

Vash shrugged and pulled Meryl into an awkward hug. "She'll just have to deal with it, and you my dear mate will rest. The last few days have been rather hard on you. Come on, I bet Doc is showing Knives and Stella where our rooms are. I want you washed and in bed resting." Vash guided Meryl into the house while he berated her on her health.

"Wait a minute! Why are you Mother Henning me all of a sudden?"

"Well I do want children eventually. And you my love have to be in the best of health to bear them!"

Meryl would have screamed her displeasure but for Vash's lips on hers. This stopped all argument.

Jessica on the other hand watched from the living room, her eyes full of tears.


	24. Cat Fight

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Cat Fight

It had only been a few hours since Vash, Knives, Stella and Meryl had settled into the little town now known as Beginnings. A name that suited the people and their out look on life far better then any other town the sisters had come across.

Knives and Stella had, after putting their things into the bedrooms headed with the doctor to his workshop to begin creating the weapons that the brothers were planning on using. Stella wanted to stick with Meryl since she had been so upset, but she knew that if she had left Knives alone for any length of time, Stella herself would be strung up.

Knives could care less. He was just there to protect his mate, and if that meant that she was going to watch him like a hawk, so be it. They both knew who ruled in the bedroom. In reality Knives in his arrogance thought that he did, but everyone knew otherwise.

Both siblings had sent a message to their other half before disappearing. Vash was quite happy to get some time alone with Meryl and Meryl like wise. They both had some issues to go over before they reached May.

This is how the two were found, both naked in the narrow bed. Their bags tossed carelessly (by Knives) on the floor. Meryl lay on her stomach while Vash kissed tender lips to her spine.

"So tell me again how you are intending on infiltrating the compound?" whispered Vash through his kisses.

Meryl sighed and smiled, feeling Vash's lips return to their previous places. "We have to get in the back way. As far as I recall they haven't changed the design of the place. And since I have such a superb memory, I believe we can get back in the way Stella and I had originally gotten out."

Vash chuckled and rolled Meryl over him. "Is that so? Well then I best stick with you then shouldn't I?"

Meryl grinned toothily and nodded. "But I still believe that I need to con you into it. Therefore," Meryl rose and pulled on Vash's discarded shirt and her spare jeans, not bothering with underwear, "I believe that you need some donuts."

Vash's smile rose even higher. Though he loved Meryl to death, the idea that he could have both donuts and Meryl at the same time was exciting. "You go and do that. I'll wait here expectantly."

Meryl sighed and headed out. She threw a mental note to Stella not to bother going to get her and Vash for lunch…they were eating in.

Though Meryl had no real idea where she was going she headed in the general direction of where she assumed the food would be, she passed happy people living their lives something up until the fall of the ship, they did with trepidation. Children ran by her legs using her as a foe wall. Meryl smiled softly that was what Vash wanted more then anything in the world, children to call his own. That was why he had been so instant that he and Knives have weapons, so that Vash could protect the only thing, the only one that could give him that. Meryl was so entranced by her thoughts of how Vash would spoil the kids rotten, and what a wonderful father he would be, she never noticed the person that came up behind her and pushed her.

Meryl stumbled and shook herself out of her daydreams to face and possibly apologise for her clumsiness, until she was faced with the recipient.

"Jessica?"

"You…you stole my Vashy from me. HOW DARE YOU!" Jessica lunged forward, her small hands reaching for any article of Meryl's clothing.

Meryl wasn't expecting the attack but her instincts kicked in and she dodged easily, if not a tad sloppily. "Jessica? What's the matter? What do you mean I stole Vash from you?" Meryl continued to dodge Jessica's half assed attempts to hit her, while running off her questions.

"You! You're the one that Vashy choose not me; I should be the one with him. What didn't you think I couldn't hear you two? You may have been quite but I could hear Vash calling your name. It should have been me! He took Brad from me, he owes me!" Jessica screamed and reached for Meryl's shirtsleeve catching her off guard.

'_Shit,'_ groaned Meryl as she was forced to the ground. _'Damn it, now I remember why I don't wear loose fitting clothes. Stella get your ass down here!'_

----

Stella's head shot up like she had been smacked, when in reality that's exactly what it felt like to have Meryl yelling for help. "Knives we have to go…something is happening and Meryl's in the middle of it." Without a second glance Stella headed out of the workshop and for the general direction where she heard Meryl yell.

The two made their way quickly and soon came upon a crowd of people. Some screaming 'hit her', 'punch her', 'take her out Jessica!'. None of which sounded in Meryl's favour, especially the one with Jessica's name in it.

Knives pushed and made way for Stella into the centre of the crowd. What the two saw there stunned them.

Meryl was rolling around trying desperately to fend of the enraged attacks from Jessica. Jessica screeched her displeasure and began to toss fist's full of dirt into Meryl's eyes. Meryl brushed it aside and tried ever harder to toss the girl from her perch on Meryl's waist. Finally Meryl wedged herself low enough to kick her legs out and toss Jessica onto her back, momentarily stunning the girl. Just as Meryl went to stand Jessica pulled once again on Meryl's shirt. Meryl yelped and was pulled back into the fray once again.

"Knives! Call Vash get him out here to stop this!" cried Stella as she clasped Knives' shirt.

"Damn it." He grumbled. "Why can't she finish the spider off on her own?"

"Because if she does she might kill her!" Stella whispered hoarsely.

"Fine." _'Vash?'_ called Knives, his eyes never leaving Meryl and her desperate fight.

'_What is it brother?'_ came Vash's tired voice; he had been napping readying himself for his Meryl.

'_You need to come down to the square; your mate is in a bit of a scuffle. She needs you.'_

'_WHAT?'_ cried Vash. Knives could feel his distress and the fact that Vash had fallen out of the bed.

'_Just get down here.'_


	25. Vash to the rescue

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Vash to the rescue

Vash hurriedly dressed and dashed out the door. He didn't know what Knives meant but if Meryl was in danger there was nothing in the world that would stop him from getting to her and saving her. He followed Knives voice and came upon the same scene that Knives and Stella had moments before.

Vash pushed his way into the centre and looked down, shock and aw etched across his face. There was his precious Meryl down and dirty on the ground with a furious Jessica. He could tell in seconds that Meryl was holding back and trying everything possible not to hurt the human. They all knew that the plants were far stronger then a normal human and if Meryl so wished it she could have broken Jessica's neck twice in the ten to twenty seconds that Vash stood immobile.

It was Meryl's gasped cry of pain that sent Vash into the middle of the raging females. Meryl was once again on the bottom, opting not to get too physical with Jessica and let her have at it. But Jessica had taken a rather pointy stone and had smashed it into the gunshot wound that had healed not a few hours ago. Once again igniting pain through out Meryl's body.

Vash reached out and pulled Jessica rather roughly from Meryl. Vash noted in the moment of separation that the stone Jessica held had blood on it, Meryl's blood. Vash on instinct cradled Meryl to his chest and stood, her small frame held captive in his arms. Jessica looked at them with shock; she hadn't figured Vash would show up.

"What is the meaning of this Jessica?" spat Vash, his happy green eyes darkening, once again taking in the blood on the stone in her hand.

"I…I… but Vashy…"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" yelled Vash. "Tell me why you were attacking my mate?"

"Don't Vash." Whispered Meryl, she was gripping his prosthetic arm and trying to right herself. "Let me deal with this. It's between women."

"But Meryl, your hurt…" begged Vash as Meryl made her way slowly from his arms.

Meryl turned a soft smile to him as she gently pushed him away. Vash backed off and stood beside Stella and Knives. The two women in the centre of the crowed made a fine sight. Jessica was dusty from head to toe, most of her hair freed from her standard braid. Her light dress barley torn, so that it gave the faint impression that she had won the fight.

Meryl was a different story, Vash's shirt was torn to ribbons, the sleeves barley held on and there were maybe two buttons that were still attached. Meryl clutched the shirt closed her hand nestled between her breasts. Blood was seeping through the thin fabric staining the white shirt. Meryl's short hair was covered in dust, as was her face. All in all she painted to perfect picture of a lost fight. But Meryl had something that Jessica lacked, determination, and pride. Though Meryl looked worse for ware she was confident that she had done right but not fighting back.

"Well Jessica? He's here, your precious 'Vashy', why don't you explain to him why you did this?"

Tears had begun to spring from Jessica's eyes as she looked from the beaten Meryl to Vash who looked back at her with cool dislike. "How could you? You choose her over me? What about Brad? You took him from me, you have to marry me!"

Vash clenched his jaw, remembering that horrible day, but keep his mouth shut leaving it up to Meryl as she had asked him to.

"Don't you dare speak like that to him!" growled Meryl through a clenched jaw. She glared at Jessica for brining up such painful memories. "How dare you try to force him into something he didn't want. If I recall correctly you ran from him that day when we buried Brad. You couldn't even face him, but the moment that he returns you are once again clinging to him. That's all Vash is to you, a replacement."

"No! No that's not it at all; I want Vash to be happy. How is he going to be happy with you? You're so much older then me, he'll have a longer life with me. He'll be happy with me, not you. You'll die sooner then I will. He and I were meant to be!"

Meryl sighed and shook her head. "You know nothing child." Her voice dropped considerably and everyone within hearing distance stilled. Her voice was old, thick with years. She looked back up at Jessica, sadness in her eyes. "I may simply looked older then you, but I'm not human. Vash and I are the same, in terms of age, Vash is older then me, but by merely fifteen to twenty years. Not the hundreds that he is to you."

Not seeing any understanding coming from the girl, Meryl let the shirt fall, partially exposing her still bleeding wound. "Stella, knife." Called Meryl, without looking she caught the small box cutter. Keeping eye contact with Jessica, Meryl cut her palm and held the bleeding hand to her wound. Meryl hadn't wanted to use her power to heal the wound thinking that it would heal on its own, but after the attack with the rock there was no other choice.

Light filled the circle and when it died down Meryl's would was gone. She looked at Jessica, "I am Vash, and Vash is me. We are one and the same."

Jessica blinked tears falling freely. She looked one last time at Vash and saw his cold green eyes. She had not only upset him, but she had attacked and hurt his mate, his lover, and his wife all rolled up into one. "I'm…I'm sorry…" she stammered and fell to the ground.

"Stupid spiders." Grumbled Knives as he turned away, taking Stella by the arm.

Vash wrapped his arms around Meryl as the crowd began to leave, many not going near the two, and a few helping Jessica to rise and leave.

"That was brave and stupid Meryl." Whispered Vash as he buried his face in her dirt filled hair.

"I know but I had no other choice. Through the whole thing she kept saying that you owed her. I couldn't let it alone; we would never have been able to come back."

"It doesn't matter. You're all that I care about."

Meryl's shoulders fell and she lightly punched Vash in the gut. "Don't say that stupid. I know how much these people mean to you. Don't make me beat you up for lying."

Vash chuckled and scooping Meryl into his arms headed back to the house. "So…you get all beat up and yet I still don't get my donuts." Scoffed Vash.

"If you're not careful you won't get anything else either." Warned Meryl. The two chuckled and giggled their way back to the house.


	26. Farewell

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Farewell

Vash and Meryl returned on the footsteps of Knives and Stella. The good doctor was sitting in the kitchen when the four returned.

"I heard there was a bit of a scuffle." He said as greeting, his face still a mask of calm.

"Yeah you could say that." Mumbled Stella as she sat, Knives went to the window and leaned against the frame.

Vash mumbled something unintelligible and sat down with Meryl in his lap. Stella leaned over and began to brush away the sand and smudges of dirt.

"Well Jessica won't be back tonight and I believe with Knives' help I will be able to finish with the guns over night. I know you have some things to take care of Vash, so don't worry. Jessica will get over it. But I would suggest you stay away for a few years. And maybe it would help if when next you came Meryl was pregnant."

It was meant as a joke but Vash's head fell, depression filling him. But when he felt Meryl's hand on his cheek he graced her with a soft, gentle smile.

"Well then since that has all been taken care of. Vash get my sister upstairs and cleaned off. I still have to patch her shirt, and pack some previsions for the morning. I'll get Knives to call you when dinners ready." Stella finished in a dismissive tone and turned to Knives.

Vash sighed and rose.

"Vash."

Vash turned slightly, "yes brother?"

"Your mate is strong. She wouldn't have done what she did if she didn't have a reason."

Vash nodded numbly and held Meryl closer. Meryl mumbled under her breath about non observant, pig headed, brother-in-laws.

The two made their way back up to their shared room. Vash stood by the door while Meryl showered, going over what had happened, and how to bridge the gap that had now settled between the two.

Meryl stepped out and sat on the bed, nothing but a towel to cover her battered body. They made eye contact and Vash fell to his knees before Meryl. His hands reached out to gingerly touch the bruises that marred her pale skin.

"Meryl…I'm sorry." He whispered

Meryl shook her head and pulled Vash into a hug. "It was for us, for our future. Don't ever feel sorrow for something you could not help. She made her decision and I made mine. I promise you I'll never kill anyone with out just cause. Jessica was just upset; there is no cure for that but a good catfight.

Now come on, I'm rather wasted after all that, I think a nap would help us."

Vash nodded and crawled in behind Meryl to hold her close.

----

Knives called them down to dinner, a dinner without Jessica. At first the four looked around wondering if they should eat or not until the doctor raised his fork and took the first bite. Stella had cooked and he complimented her on her skill. After, Stella and Meryl went back to the bedroom to begin drawing up the plans for their infiltration of the Seed building.

Knives and Vash went to aid the doctor. It was well passed midnight when they retired. Knives stripped and lay down with Stella, who mumbled about cold fingers. Vash smirked lightly and ran his fingers threw Meryl's ebony locks. She sighed and rolled towards the hand. Vash's smirk widened and he soon followed his brother.

----

The sisters rose before the brothers and began to stock the truck. Stella and Meryl had decided that they were going to drive first since it seemed that the brothers had spent most if not all of the night making the new guns, speaking of which were sitting pretty and very normal looking on the kitchen table. They were packing the last bag when Knives and Vash came down. The doctor had been up since before the sisters had risen and greeted them happily.

"It's best that we leave." was all that Knives said and took the bag from Meryl's hands and headed to the truck.

Vash smiled, slightly embarrassed by his brothers harshness. "He is right doc, we'll be going."

They made their way to the truck while Meryl and Stella settled into the cab, Knives and Vash stowed themselves in the back. Just as Meryl was going to start the truck a screamed 'Vash!' reached her ears. Meryl stuck her head out the window and regarded Jessica. She stood her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes down cast.

"I…I just wanted to say good luck and goodbye Vash, and that…that I'm sorry."

Vash looked from Jessica to Meryl, her face was soft and she nodded for Vash to do what he wanted. Vash jumped nimbly from the boot of the truck and took Jessica up in a tight hug.

"I know you are Jessica, thank you for caring, and I wish you all the happiness that you can have." He let her go and settled back with Knives in the back.

"Goodbye." Yelled Meryl and Stella over the roar of the engine and they pulled out.

Jessica stood with the doctor resting his arm over her shoulders. "Farewell…" she whispered.


	27. The longest drive in history

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

The longest drive in history

Meryl and Stella had set out to do most if not all the driving. They didn't trust the men to do as they wished and so forced them to stay in the boot of the truck.

'_Do you think they'll leave us back here?' _questioned Vash as he watched Meryl skilfully drive the trunk towards May. He tried to catch her eye but she kept them trained on the invisible road a head of her.

'_Why do I care? I'll be going after them the instant that they turn their backs.'_ Replied Knives, his voice arrogant and full hardy.

'_Knives, the girls aren't some kind of criminals. They want to protect us-' _whined Vash, but was cut off by Knives retort

'_Much in the same way that we want to protect them.'_ he crossed his arms across his chest feeling proud of himself that he had stopped Vash from his mindless whining. Since he had not been able to sit with Meryl he had gotten whiny and pouted often.

'_Yes…I guess so. But I know Meryl. We promised that we would protect each other. She won't back down on that promise.'_ Knives may have stopped Vash from complaining but it didn't stop him from looking to the floor and frown/pouting at it. He made a rather pathetic looking creature; sitting there pouting at the floor while his lover drove totally oblivious to what was going on behind her.

'_Fine do what you want Vash. I know that Stella wouldn't keep me from this fight with all her powers.'_ Knives closed his eyes intending to sleep away Vash's mood.

'_Ha! She doesn't trust you either! But Knives please promise me what you wont kill without due cause? Please?'_ Vash leaned forward and looking imploringly at Knives, trying to break the cold exterior that Knives hid behind so well.

Knives sighed and opened one eye to look suspiciously at Vash, _'Oh fine, but I do this under protest.'_ He grumbled and rolled over to not see Vash's happy dance.

----

Stella and Meryl were like wise quite. Stella was drawing furiously on a pad of paper, while Meryl gently guided her hands. Stella remembered very little of the building and since Meryl was driving she had to be her hands and draw it for her.

'_I don't remember there being a stairwell here?'_ lamented Stella as she peered violet eyes down at the paper before her.

'_That's because you were too busy running your ass off.'_ Retorted Meryl, her grey eyes focused on the shifting sands.

'_Well fine then, be all superior!'_ grumbled Stella her arms crossing in frustration, mimicking the pose that her mate had in the bad.

'_Oh don't be like that, it just…it's been so long since we have been there, since that night.'_ Meryl's eyes narrowed as she glared at the world in front of her. Seed had done so much damage to them, Meryl would never fully recover and Stella would be scared just for being in contact with her. There was nothing else for them to do but to erase themselves from the world.

'_I know Meryl. Don't worry we'll destroy everything. We'll get or freedom one way or another.'_ Stella turned and regarded her sister. Her hand reached out and rubbed lightly at Meryl's extended arms.

'_Thanks. I guess we should switch with the boys, they seem rather quite.'_ Meryl narrowed her eyes once again not hearing the comforting shuffling of the men behind her.

'_I know why...'_ teased Stella as she looked back, a grin spreading across her face.

'_Oh? Why?'_ ask Meryl warily.

'_Because they are both sleeping like little babes!'_ laughed Stella as she fell back into her seat.

'_Well then I guess it's just you and me.'_ Meryl sighed, she really didn't like driving and she knew Knives like to be in control and would want to drive, but, there were things that she as Stella had to work out, and soon._ 'Finish that stair, there is a floor that goes with it, we'll need it.'_


	28. Welcome to May

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Welcome to May

They reached May in what seemed like record time. The day was ending when Stella pulled up in front of a little diner with loud and happy noises filtering from within. The sisters had decided that it would be best if they stuck to the fringes of the city to keep prying eyes at bay. Seed didn't expect them to get within 100 iles of the city and security was lax.

Stella parked and looked to the back where the men still slumbered. Meryl was scratching furiously away at the paper making sure that everything was as she remembered.

"Meryl…" rasped Stella her voice having not been in use for the last day.

"Mmm?" mumbled Meryl. Her voice wasn't any better but her concentration was on what was before her.

"Come on lets get a room and we can get some rest. We can go tomorrow if all checks out."

Meryl sighed and finally looking up from the paper smiled softly at Stella. They were exhausted. They hadn't pushed their bodies like they had in the last day in years…more like decades. The men may be rested but the sisters were far from it.

"Yeah come on Meryl; let us get you two a bed and Knives and I will scout things out."

Meryl sun around in her seat and found Vash standing at the open passenger window, his eyes showed signs of sleeplessness but his face was soft. He opened the door and reached a gloved hand out to her. Sighing Meryl took the hand and was led into the diner to seek out the nearest inn.

Vash and Meryl entered the diner to be confronted with a handful of very drunk men. They clamoured over to them, their intent on getting at least one of them drunk if not both. Vash pulled Meryl to him and gently but firmly pushed the men aside. They made their way to the bar where the maid there looked on with amusement.

"Well then. Two new comers, and looks like newly weds too!" she joked. Her ruby red hair glowed in the faint light.

Vash smiled amiably. "Yes we are. We are traveling to our new home and we are looking or a place to stay the next couple of nights."

"Well then. Are you two looking for an expensive joint, or just a place that'll let you in without much fuss?"

Meryl grinned her eyes twinkling, "without fuss." She supplied.

The maid smiled back, "well then there is a place down the next street, you wont miss it."

----

The maid was right, you couldn't miss it, and the place reeked of beer, sex, and smoke, the perfect place to launch and hide an attack on Seed. They stayed in twos just in case someone decided to get fresh with the sisters. Knives and Stella went in to pay for the rooms, while Vash and Meryl stood outside with the bags trying to avoid having to inhale the putrid smells emanating from the main floor bar. They were wrapped up in each other's arms when Knives came back out without Stella. Meryl pushed away from Vash looking at Knives questioningly.

"Where's Stella?"

"We have company." Was all Knives said and grabbing his and Stella's bags heading into the inn.

Vash and Meryl shared a glance but followed. They made their way through to the back while trying not to get knocked over by the throng of people, both drunk and sober. Though Meryl didn't come out without having her rear grabbed at least a dozen times, not something she liked, but she had to keep up appearances.

When they had gotten to the back Knives sat at a table with Stella, who looked rather peeved. Meryl was the first to see, then Vash. There in the back of the table sat Nick and Millie, both with goofy grins on their faces.

"Well hey there needle noggin!" greeted Nick as Vash fell into the chair with Meryl on his lap.

"What…who…how?" stammered Vash as he gazed at the man.

"They knew where we were going and headed us off. Apparently they have done our job for the night. They know the guard rounds, everything that we need to get in and out." supplied Knives and he crossed his arms and started at the two.

Vash continued to shake his head while Meryl opened her mouth to speak.

"Now, now." Butt in Nick. "Don't worry short girl, it was our idea, big girl and I couldn't just let the four of you go in alone, you needed more help then you were willing to take. So we're giving it to you, free of charge."

"Yeah sempai! Don't worry nothing will happen to us!" piped in Millie, already showing signs of drunkenness.

Meryl sighed and held her head. "Oh fine."

Nick raised his mug and grinned broadly, and tipping it back polishing it off. "Well then now that that's all settled I say we get our ladies upstairs and cleaned up so that we can go over the information."


	29. The night before

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

The night before

After the women had showered and settled, Nick produced a list of the guards and their rounds. The area that the sisters had escaped from previously was still rarely guarded and open to the knowing thief. The guards passed by that exist once every six hours. More then enough time to get in make a mess and get out. Meryl estimated no more then twenty minutes to half an hour to get to where the samples were stored. After that they would need to be out of there faster then ever. The guards around the sample room were numerous and the toughest ones. They needed to be in the pipes within three minutes then stay in the pipes and follow them down. That was the trickiest part. The pipes ran everywhere, and there was a high possibility that they might get lost. But as long as they stayed on target and didn't make too much noise they would be fine. Meryl hopped that they could be out of the pipes and on to safe turf in and hour.

"Well then, I guess that's everything for now, right short girl?"

Meryl nodded numbly, her eyes focused on the complex pipelines. She was going to memorize it if it was the last thing that she did. It was her assignment, after much debate, that she lead them through the pipes. She was not only the smallest but when it came to balls she had what Stella didn't. They had set out who was where in their little train through the pipes, Meryl, Vash (because he didn't want anyone else looking at Meryl's backside), Millie, Stella, Nick then last was Knives. They wanted to keep the two that hated to kill and didn't really have a good shot in the middle.

Knives stood abruptly and shook the table startling Meryl out of her trance. Vash had been conversing with Nick on which weapons to bring and which ones to leave behind and didn't notice the stressed look on Meryl's face. Their escape lay solely on her slender shoulders and she needed a break. Her eyes had begun to look haunted and her hair lay flatly against her face, instead of the bouncy weightlessness that it normally was.

Meryl looked up at Knives and he nodded his head slightly. Meryl sighed and let her head fall. Of all people Knives had faith in her, and for that she was grateful, she had done nothing to warrant such high praise but she was happy all the same.

"Come Stella. We need to sleep." Knives took Stella by the arm and raised her off the bed. She mumbled and nodded her head, and taking one last look at Meryl was whisked off to bed. Nick had paid for three rooms where they would be close and keep to themselves.

Vash noticed this and looked to Meryl. He was struck by how wasted she looked and smiling over to Nick picked his mate up and cradled her in his arms. "Knives is right. It's late, and Meryl's bone tired. We'll see you in the morning."

Nick nodded and settled his own woman into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow and Nick soon followed.

Knives and Stella were fast asleep as well; by the time Vash had opened the door to his room and settled Meryl on the bed. Meryl was still semi-conscious and she watched as Vash undressed himself then herself. She had begun to do it herself but she found that her fingers were like rubber covered in cellophane. She couldn't get a grip on anything and she fumbling over her own fingers.

Vash noticed this and went to help her. "Don't worry Meryl. We'll get in get out and everything will be alright."

"Are you sure?" she slurred, Meryl understood what Vash was saying but in her exhaustion she couldn't fathom how she thought this idea to be a good one.

Vash nodded and looked up at her from the floor in front of her. "I know it will because there is no way that I am loosing you after only having you for this short time. I want kids remember Meryl? And you promised me dozens of them!" Vash smiled disarmingly and gently pushed Meryl into the bed. He soon followed after making sure the door was locked. He curled up behind her and rested his head in her hair.

The last thing Meryl said was, "I only agree to six…not dozens…"

Vash smiled into her hair, _'that's what you think'_ and then he too succumbed to slumber.


	30. The day of attack

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

The day of attack

The next day dawned with bright and vibrant colours. The six would be thieves walked through the bustling May streets, always close to the Seed building. They had agreed over breakfast that that night they would break in. The day seemed to pass with excruciating slowness. There was no way to make the day end sooner and no way to stem the knot of excited fear that rose in the six's stomachs.

When night had covered May they set out. Meryl, Knives, Vash, and Nick buckled pistols to their waists as Millie and Stella went weapon less. On foot they ran and hid in the shadows to the Seed building. Nick watched the time counting out on his fingers how long until they were able to get passed the guards. Nick signalled and they dashed for the grate. Opening it Nick motioned everyone in, Vash and Knives in the front. Inside they followed the map that Meryl and Stella had drawn. She had planed out the most direct route to the sample room and they wasted no time on detours like the sisters had when they had first escaped.

Finally after what seemed like hours of ducking, dashing and hiding, they came upon the sample room. Nick fiddled with the pass lock and the gentle swish of the automated door was heard. Vash and Knives kept a watch out for guards while the rest ransacked the room. They didn't spare a glace for the other samples - they destroyed everything. Throughout the destruction of the blood and other hard samples there was not a peep from security, until Stella logged on to the computer. The moment she tried to delete the files the alarm went off.

Everyone stood deathly still, and held a collective breath. Stella looked upon the screen fear etched in her features. Then the screen blew up, scattering shards and fragments all over the room. Stella whipped around to be at the end of a smoking gun. Meryl shoved the still steaming barrel back in its holster nodded to the door. Faintly they could hear the heavy beat of footsteps. Knives had already found an access port to the pipes and had it open ready for Meryl.

She quickly clamoured in and began to crawl out. She soon felt Vash's hand brush her upper thigh and she made her way deeper, her eyes closed. She mapped out where to go and what breaks they would meet. She focused on the yells and motions of the guards below her as well as the unsteady breath of her companions.

Meryl noticed that since they had begun their break and enter she had not heard from Stella, though her breath was laboured. _'Are you scared?'_ she whispered.

Meryl heard Stella snort and grinned. Her eyes gleamed in the dark pipe they were nearly there. Meryl could tell that everyone but she and Stella were fighting off cramps and sore muscles. The pipes were tight, very tight. Vash had often butted his head against her bottom as well as his hands had caught on her ankles, though Meryl guessed that the head butting was just an excuse for touching her ass. Meryl came on the final grate and shoved with all her might. She heard it fall on to the pavement and she threw herself down landing like a cat.

She turned to look above while everyone else fell out. When everyone had been freed from the confines of the pipe they breathed a sigh of relief. That was until a spot light was turned on and six sets of eyes blinked back blindness.

"Well, well. I see our little pets really did come back."


	31. The End?

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

The End?

Vash clamped an arm around Meryl's waist, Knives held Stella behind him and Nick grasped Millie's hand.

"Don't you remember me? Oh why would you, you two only ruined the most lucrative moneymaker there ever was. But the last time you saw me I was only a boy."

Meryl and Stella shared a look but didn't register a name.

"Oh for fucks sake!" the man growled and stepped out from the shadows. He was in his early forties and showed the signs of an easy life.

It was then that Stella recalled a name. "Luke…"

"Yes Luke, I see you remembered Stella. You were always my favourite. But now that you have destroyed all the samples I'll have to get new ones, and I wonder where I'm going to get those?" His tone was condescending, just as his father's had been.

"Who is this guy short girl's?" whispered Nick.

"He was the son of the founder of Seed. Luke Whistler. I loathed the little prick. He always thought himself so much better." Answered Meryl.

"Oh I'm glad you remember me Meryl. You'll be cursing my name forever." Luke grinned flashing white teeth as guards surrounded them.

They stood slowly as the guards closed in guns ready. Vash and Knives shared a look as did Nick and Meryl. There was no way that they could go back.

"Do you really think that we didn't plan for this?" questioned Knives. His arms were crossed over his chest and he radiated an air of superiority. Meryl, Stella and Millie glanced at each other wondering what he was talking about.

Luke snorted. "There is nothing you can do. I have you cornered, there is no escape."

Knives smirked, "never, never underestimate your enemy."

Luke glared and motioned to the men nearest the woman to grab them from their lovers grasp and pull them away. Vash gritted his teeth but let them take Meryl. Nick, trusting the brothers knew what they were doing did the same. The only one who was cool about it was Knives, but even he gave Stella a reassuring hug.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Luke.

"What else, get out lovers back." Knives, Vash and Nick closed in on one another and looked out at the men around them. Stella, Meryl and Millie were kneeled before them.

"We'll see." Glared Luke, He nodded his head and the guard holding Stella struck her across the face. Her lip split but she didn't cry out. She took the hit and looked back at Knives, trying not to break eye contact.

No one but Vash noticed the tightening of Knives' jaw at the attack on his mate. But that wasn't where Luke stopped. "I'll make you all regret coming here."

Millie was next; she received a rifle butt to the back of the head. She fell forward gasping out in pain. A slight trickle of blood appeared past her hairline and grimaced back the squeak of pain; Nick clenched his fists and growled.

Vash's heart had sped up wondering what Luke was going to do Meryl.

"Now for my last and most favourite." Luke strolled over to Meryl who looked on with mild attention. She had schooled her face to not register the pain. Luke came up behind her and pulling her head back by her hair he plunged a knife into her shoulder, he then ripped up tearing flesh and bone alike. Her eyes widened with the pain, but she didn't cry out nor did her face change.

Vash cried out for her. He watched as Meryl's precious lifeblood flowed freely from her gaping wound. Nick gasped and yelled injustices against Luke. Knives stood up straighter and glared at the man.

"Well then, that was fun. Think I'll continue that kind of treatment from now on." Luke gloated.

"No, you won't." Growled Vash, His gun was out and pointing towards the Seed building behind him. Knives mirrored Vash; both looked to their abused lovers, anger and disgust filling their eyes. "You will no longer have a place to do it in."

The bothers fired their new and improved guns, while Nick dashed to the women and threw them to the ground. Brilliant light bloomed from he guns, a smaller version of the angel arms that the brothers owned grew and a controlled blast erupted. In seconds the Seed building was decimated. Vash and Knives stood like gods in and amongst the fire and brimstone, the only remains of Seed.

"No more." Growled Knives.

Nick picked up Meryl and handed her over to Millie while he began to beat off the guards. Vash and Knives followed suit. Blood split, bone broke, and screamed abuses filled the air. Stella, Millie, with a partially conscious Meryl watched on. The three men worked in unison and with deadly skill, though neither killed a single man.

When the guards were nothing more then beaten bags on the ground the three men turned to Luke. He had been so surprised he had been riveted to the spot. Nick was the first to take out his anger. Nick laid a right hook, and a left punch to Luke's stomach. Luke fell to the ground clutching his abused body.

"That you little shit is for hitting and making big girl bleed." Gritting his teeth he went over to Millie to inspect her wounds, as well as tending to Meryl.

Vash was next. He picked Luke up and threw him back to the ground. He shook the man until he was dizzy. Though Vash wanted nothing more then to beat Luke to a living puddle of human goo he couldn't go that far. Vash tossed Luke to Knives waiting hands and walked away. He took Meryl in his arms, "we're leaving. Leave to Knives do his punishment." Nick nodded and walked away.

Stella was the only one left, as Knives held Luke up like a rag. He proceeded to beat him senseless. Knives punched kicked and tossed Luke around the hard pavement until Luke left a trail of dirty blood.

Knives was prepping his last hit when Stella's soft voice stopped him, "Knives, stop."

Knives looked back at her, "what do you mean 'stop'? He had you hit and he severely wounded Meryl. Why can't I kill him? If I do you won't have to be in fear of him ever again."

Stella shook her head. "He knows now what destruction we can do. Let him live so that he'll always know that we were the ones to destroy his precious Seed."

Knives looked down on Luke. His face was almost unrecognisable and he was silently crying. Knives sighed his defeat and held Luke up to his eye level. "You even **think** of going after us again, I'll make what little time you have left a living nightmare."

Luke nodded as best he could and Knives dropped him. Knives turned away and took Stella under his arm.

'_It's over Meryl. Finally over'_ whispered Stella, her eyes focused on the rising suns.

'_Finally…'_ sighed Meryl in return.


	32. Recovery

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Recovery

When Knives and Stella returned to the inn Nick and Millie were already in the truck and ready to go, Meryl and Vash were stowed in the back. Stella healed Meryl while she slept and soon she too followed her sister. They slept hands clasped together while the brothers surrounded them.

'_Your woman will be alright.'_ asked Knives, his eye riveted to Stella's sleeping form.

'_Yeah, Meryl's a strong woman. Though at the time I thought I wasn't going to make it. I've never been so scared before. I thought for a moment that Luke was going to kill Meryl.'_ Answered Vash, his own attention focused on Meryl.

'_Don't worry Vash; I would never have let that happen. What?'_ Knives looked over at Vash who was chuckling quietly.

'_I'm just wondering where my brother went. You hated everyone, everything. And now you're looking after my Meryl.'_ He confessed.

'_She **is**__Stella's sister. I have an obligation to protect her; otherwise Stella will never look at me again.'_ Groaned Knives, his face set in an indignant frown.

'_Right, well I don't really care. As long as you don't go on murderous rampages I'm happy.'_ Grinned Vash.

----

They arrived at Nick's orphanage when the suns had begun to set. All three men carried their loved ones into the still and quite building. Nick greeted the nun who looked after the children while he had been away. She looked on at the precession with interest but said nothing.

They rested the rest of the night and late into the day. By the time Vash and Knives had left their rooms, Stella sitting by Meryl's side, kids surrounded Millie and Nick. Vash looked on with a small content smile. He had never seen Nick as happy as he did now.

"How long are we going to stay?"

"As long as it takes for Meryl to recover, and to hand in her papers to Bernadeli. Shouldn't be too long, why? You tired of the place already?" asked Vash, looking over at his brother.

Knives shrugged and turned toward the kitchen.

Vash smirked and made a beeline to the kids. As long as he was here he'd enjoy the energy and hopefulness of the kids.

----

Stella sat by Meryl's side after Vash had left the room. Meryl was quite in her mind and Stella wanted to be there to make sure she woke up. The rooms were small only enough for two to be slightly uncomfortable, but Vash had already made it homey by throwing his and Meryl's clothes about the room. Stella smirked lightly thinking of how far they had come. Meryl may have thought that she wasn't the kind-hearted woman that she had been acting but her time as Meryl Strife had changed her. She smiled far more easily, and she glowed with happiness.

"Mmm…" Meryl mumbled as she began to wake. Stella leaned forward taking Meryl's hand.

"Wake up sleepy." She cooed and rubbed Meryl's cool hand. The arm had healed to a degree but it was still going to be stiff and cool while the blood sealed and healed all the bones and muscle that had been torn apart.

"Where am I?" questioned Meryl as she gazed at the ceiling.

"We're at Nick's orphanage. He brought us here to recover."

"Mmmm…"

"Are you hungry Meryl?"

"Yeah, but later, I think I need to sleep more."

Stella smiled brightly as Meryl dropped off to sleep again, but not after sending her a message, 'I want to see Vash when I next wake'. That was one thing that she could do.


	33. See you around

Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Author's note: I was not aware until the completion of this fanfic that the changing of hair meant that it was the end game for the brothers. Forgive me for my mistake and enjoy the finally of "Forgotten".

See you around

It had taken nearly a month for Meryl to gain all her mobility back in her arm and shoulder. During that time she had taken to the children and spent most of her time entertaining them with songs and games that she had learned as a child that had been forgotten over time.

Vash was ever watchful while he and Knives built on an addition to the orphanage for Nick and Millie.

Days after Meryl had woken, the two had married. They had Vash and Meryl as the brides' maid and best man. The plants didn't need any ceremony to validate their connection.

Added to the time they spent there it took months for Bernadeli to receive and send back Meryl's resignation papers. Meryl had what money she had saved sent to the nearest town so that she might collect; everything in her apartment sold off and sent to her and her apartment rented out. The money from the sale of her furniture went to the new home that Vash and Knives worked on.

----

It was nearly a year since they had destroyed Seed and settled in the orphanage. The new addition had been finished and the six were enjoying a peaceful dinner. The children were sent off to bed and the adults with the exception of the nun, sat down to eat.

"Well we're all done. And might I say it look great guys!" gushed Nick as he looked around himself.

Knives nodded his head and began to eat. Vash grinned through his food.

"I hope you guys like it. I know how many splinters Vash got in retaliation." Chuckled Meryl, she had not been allowed to help so she had become the nurse for all the aches and pains that occurred. Vash, the goof that he was got many a splinter.

"Yes! I can't wait to see this placed filled with your kids instead of just the orphans. It'll be nice to be an aunt." Said Stella as she thought about how Millie and Nick's kids would look like. They all chuckled and ate their dinner.

Nick shooed Millie off to bed while the brothers and sisters stood out on the porch watching the suns set. Their identical silhouettes stretched long against the wood.

----

Nick woke bright and early and headed down to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast when he noticed a note on the table. He held it up and began to read,

**Hey Nick, Millie,**

I know this is short notice, and you thought we would be here when you woke up, but well - sorry. Knives and I think it's time that we headed out on our own. Meryl is all better thanks to you and Millie.

Don't worry, we'll come and visit often and any extra money we make on our travels it'll get to you. Oh…and Meryl wanted to say good luck with the baby. She said that she and Stella could feel it. I think you wanted to tell us last night, but you know me and my drunken ramblings.

Well, this isn't goodbye, more of a so long and thanks for the fun.

**We'll miss you.**

**Vash,**

**Meryl,**

**Knives,**

**Stella.**

Nick blinked, and blinked at the letter, allowing it to sink in. when Millie came in still sleepy eyed he was still staring at the letter.

"Nick? What's the matter?" she glanced at Nick then the paper in his hands. She saw her name and read it around Nick's shoulder. When she finished and gasped lightly, then began to laugh. "I guess you didn't know did you Nick?" she asked between giggles.

Nick spun on her and glared at the woman. "You knew? How long?"

"A few weeks. I didn't think that sempai and Stella would know but I guess they did!"

"Well then. They'll have to be back for the birth. The god father has to be there for the birth." Asserted Nick as he draped an arm over Millie's shoulders. They looked out the window, both silently wondering which way the plants had gone.


End file.
